Personality Parade: YunJae Version
by Red'Ocean
Summary: Pernah geregetan dengan pacar Phlegmatis Anda? Atau tersiksa akan kesempurnaan pacar Melankolis Anda? Kehyperaktifan dari Sanguinis? Atau sifat keras kepala sang Koleris? Ingin tahu bagaimana repotnya menangani mereka? Just check this out!/Pair: YunJae/Warn: Genderswitch!
1. Phlegmatic: The Peacemaker

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Personality Plus belong to Florence Litteur.**

**Warn : Gender Switch, OOC, Newbie, Typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

Banyak yang bilang kalau punya pacar phlegmatis itu anugerah. Selain tidak banyak tuntutan, selalu tersenyum dan yang terpenting adalah loyal terhadap pasangan. Namun, benarkah demikian?

Senyuman cerah tak pernah lepas dari bibir hati Yunho ketika ia dan Jaejoong tengah berada disalah satu jalan ternama di kota Seoul. Kedua sejoli yang telah berpacaran selama hampir satu tahun itu tampak sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Bahkan tangan Yunho tak pernah lepas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong selama mereka berjalan. Meski keduanya berkuliah di kampus yang sama, namun jadwal mata kuliah mereka kerap kali bentrok. Sehingga menyebabkan baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong hanya bisa berkencan dihari libur atau tertentu saja. Hal ini ditambah mereka mengambil program studi yang berbeda. Yunho merupakan mahasiswa yang berada diprogram studi teknik mesin, sementara Jaejoong adalah mahasiswi program studi teknik arsitektur.

Mata musang Yunho sesekali melirik sang kekasih dengan pandangan teduh. Hari ini Jaejoongnya tampak begitu cantik dan bersinar. Meski penampilannya kala itu tergolong sederhana, dengan rok pendek berwarna putih serta sweater berwarna soft pink. Namun efeknya bagi Yunho begitu luar biasa. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan gadis seindah Jaejoong. Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Pasti Jaejoongnya juga sudah lapar. Terlalu terpesona dengan penampilan Jaejoong membuatnya sampai lupa urusan perut. Untunglah kekasih cantiknya ini tidak seperti para mantannya yang sedikit-sedikit mengeluh. Dan untuk hal yang satu ini Yunho amatlah bersyukur.

Kaki Yunho berhenti melangkah pada puluhan kedai makanan yang terjejer rapi dipinggir jalan. Gerakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba berhenti ini otomatis membuat Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Sudah masuk jam makan siang, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya imut. Membuat Yunho tanpa sadar jadi gemas dengan tingkah naturalnya. "Unng, terserah Yunnie saja..." balas Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

Kedua alis Yunho tampak saling bertaut seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu. Beberapa kedai makanan yang sudah menjadi langganannya terlintas dipikiran remaja berusia 20 tahun itu. Sebenarnya sih ia bisa saja memilih dengan mudah, namun ia ingin kali ini Jaejoonglah yang menentukan. Karena selama ini Jaejoong hanya ikut saja apa yang ia pilih. "Bibimbap?" tanya Yunho memberi pilihan.

"Terserah..." Jaejoong menjawab singkat.

"Bulgogi?" tawar Yunho lagi.

"Terserah..."

"Japchae?"

"Terserah Yunnie..."

"Ddukbokkie?"

"Unng, terserah..."

Yunho menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong ia jadi pusing sendiri. Menghela napas sejenak, Yunho pun kembali mencoba.

"Dakjuk?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir beberapa saat. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum polos terkembang indah diwajahnya. "... Terserah Yunnie aja."

"Gimana kalau kita tidak jadi makan sekalian Boo?"

"Terserah." Rasanya saat itu juga Yunho ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat.

**Lesson 1:** Orang phlegmatis cenderung selalu mengikuti arus. Jadi jangan heran kalau teman Anda yang phlegmatis selalu ikut dalam tiap rencana yang Anda buat. Karena mereka paling tidak bisa diajak untuk menetapkan tujuan.

Jaejoong melihat nomor antrian yang tertera pada kartu yang ia pegang. Nomor 57. Gadis Kim itu memandangi kartunya sejenak. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah antrian toko kue yang saat itu tengah sibuk melayani konsumen. Dapat ia dengar petugas toko yang kala itu memanggil antrian nomor 5 dari pengeras suara. Pasti akan banyak makan waktu, pikirnya menyimpulkan.

Gadis cantik itu melangkah kesalah satu kursi yang masih kosong. Sambil menunggu nomornya dipanggil, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dengan duduk dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Disaat Jaejoong sedang tenggelam dalam dunia 'pengamatan' miliknya, tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin buang air kecil. Usai bertanya dimana letak toilet wanita dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada satpam, Jaejoong pun pergi ke arah yang ditunjukkan.

"Penuh ya..." Gumam Jaejoong begitu melihat antrian di toilet wanita. Menyebabkan ia mau tidak mau harus menunggu gilirannya. Jaejoong keluar dari toilet wanita setelah dirinya selesai menuntaskan keinginannya tersebut. Dengan langkah yang cukup santai, ia pun kembali lagi ketempat antrian.

"Permisi paman, kalau boleh saya tahu sekarang sudah nomor berapa ya?" Tanya Jaejoong pada salah seorang petugas.

"Oh, kalau sekarang sudah nomor 60 nona."

"Yah, berarti nomor saya terlewat ya." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap nomor antrian yang ia pegang.

"Memang nomor antrian nona berapa?"

"57." Jawabnya. Beberapa saat Jaejoong terdiam dengan ekspresi pasrah. Padahal ia sudah sengaja datang pagi agar bisa dapat kue edisi terbatas itu. Tapi apa mau dikata... "Yaudah deh, kalau gitu saya ambil nomor antrian lagi saja." Jawabnya tegar. Merasa iba dengan Jaejoong, akhirnya petugas itu pun melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Nona, kemarilah." Panggil petugas itu pada Jaejoong. "Ini, ambillah. Tadi ada seseorang yang batal mengambil nomor antrian. Tapi rahasiakan hal ini ya." Pesan petugas yang dinilai Jaejoong baik hati tersebut yang seketika mengundang senyuman cerah diwajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih, paman."

**Lesson 2:** Dalam hal kesabaran, tipe phlegmatis adalah ahlinya. Mereka memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang super tinggi dan patut diacungi jempol.

"Jae! Hari ini kita karaokean yuk!"

"Oke."

"Kyaaa! Jae, ada tas Gucci keluaran terbaru. Kita ke mall sekarang ya?!"

"Iya, baiklah."

"Jaejoongie~ kau tahu tidak sih? Di ujung jalan sana ada cafe yang baru buka. Kudengar cake buatannya lezat-lezat lho, mau ke sana 'kan?"

"Iya."  
Jaejoong terduduk lesu dikursi kelasnya. Padahal ibunya baru mentransfer jatah uang saku miliknya seminggu yang lalu. Tapi hanya dalam waktu tiga hari sudah ia habiskan tak bersisa. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana ini, apa yang akan ia katakan pada ibunya kalau tahu uang saku bulanannya habis hanya dalam waktu tiga hari?

"Ada apa Jae?" tanya Junsu sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Ia dan Jaejoong bisa dikatakan adalah teman dekat. Pertemanan mereka dimulai sejak keduanya berada di tingkat SMA dan bertahan hingga saat ini. Sehingga baik sifat maupun tingkah-laku Jaejoong sudah ia hafal diluar dikepala. Dan saat melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang tidak seperti biasanya, kontan saja membuat Junsu khawatir.

"Uang saku bulananku habis Su..." Jawab Jaejoong lemas. Ia menunjukkan isi dompet bermotif Hello Kitty-nya pada Junsu yang seketika membuat sang sahabat mendesah sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa kubilang, kau tidak percaya sih." Mulai Junsu seraya memijit pelipisnya pelan. Akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong memang jarang bersamanya. Gadis yang telah ia anggap sebagai sahabat itu kini lebih sering jalan dan menghabiskan uang bersama 'teman-teman' barunya yang hedonis itu. Sebenarnya Junsu sudah beberapa kali memberikan peringatan kepada Jaejoong. Dari mulai peringatan lembut, sedikit lembut, bahkan sampai tak ada lembut-lembutnya sudah ia keluarkan. Tapi ya itulah, Jaejoong kerap kali tak pernah menggubrisnya.

Hal ini diperparah dengan kondisi mereka yang berada difakultas yang berbeda. Junsu berada difakultas ekonomi dan bisnis, sementara Jaejoong difakultas teknik. Akibat mereka yang terpisah jurusan inilah Junsu jadi kurang bisa memantau pergaulan Jaejoong. Pasalnya, Jaejoong itu anaknya tergolong mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Bahkan cenderung tidak pernah memilih teman. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dalam hal teman suka pilih-pilih. Bagus sih sebenarnya, tapi itu 'kan hanya berlaku untuk ditingkat Sekolah Dasar. Sedangkan mereka sekarang sudah ditingkat mahasiswa, yang dalam masalah pergaulan tentunya harus pintar memilih lingkungan serta pertemanan yang baik untuk diri kita sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun, teman disekitar kita adalah cerminan diri kita bukan?

"Bagaimana ini Su, apa yang akan kukatakan pada eomma nanti?" tanya Jaejoong memelas.

"Ya katakan apa adanyalah. Kalau kau memang menghabiskan uang sakumu untuk membeli barang-barang serta keperluan tidak pentingmu itu." Jawab Junsu merespon. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk sewot, tapi menurutnya sekali-kali Jaejoong harus diberi pelajaran supaya kapok.

"Kalau nanti eomma marah bagaimana?"

"Ya itu sih risiko. 'kan kau sendiri yang berbuat, maka kau jugalah yang harus bertanggung-jawab." Junsu sedikit melembutkan nada bicaranya saat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang berubah murung. Awalnya mau memberi pelajaran jadi tidak tega juga. Hhh... serba salah jadinya. "Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu akibatnya 'kan? Jadi kuharap kau bisa belajar dari pengalaman dan berhenti menghamburkan uangmu untuk keperluan tidak penting... oke?"

"Iya." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit lesu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo! Untuk makan siang hari ini biar aku yang traktir." Ucap Junsu yang langsung membuat Jaejoong mendongak. Kedua mata bulat besarnya tampak berbinar cerah diiringi sebuah senyum manis.

"Suie~ kau yang terbaik." Gumam Jaejoong manja sambil memeluk Junsu erat.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu kau senang. Ayo, keburu cafetaria penuh nih!"

Keesokan harinya...

"Joongie, mantel musim dingin Prada sudah keluar lho! Kalau tidak cepat nanti kita bakal kehabisan, soalnya ini edisi terbatas. Ayo Joongie, ayo~"

"T-Tapi, aku..."

"Apa, kau kenapa?"

"A-Aku... unng, itu—"

"Jadi kau tidak ingin pergi denganku?"

Mendengar kalimat seperti itu membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aduh, bagaimana ini. Ia 'kan kemarin sudah janji pada Junsu untuk tidak lagi menghambur-hamburkan uang.

"Bukan begitu sih, aku hanya..." Kata Jaejoong seraya menimang-nimang.

"Ayolah Joongie~ kau ingin kami pergi tanpamu?"

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Sebuah senyum yang terkesan agak kaku pun ia tampilkan, "Iya, baiklah."

"Nah, gitu dong!"

"Ja-Jadi, begitulah ceritanya Su." Terang Jaejoong takut-takut saat melihat perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Junsu. Ia telah menjelaskan panjang lebar perihal asal muasal mantel tersebut dan acara belanja yang ia lakukan kemarin bersama 'teman-temannya'. "Ta-Tapi, mantel musim dingin ini bagus kok Su, lihat! Halus banget 'kan?" Ucap gadis itu seraya berusaha mencari alasan untuk meredakan amarah sahabatnya.

TWITCH!

Habis sudah kesabaran Junsu. Dengan teriakan _super power_, ia pun melengkingkan nama Jaejoong hingga terdengar keseluruh penjuru kampus. "KIM JAEJOOOONG! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PERNAH BELAJAR DARI PENGALAMAN!"

**Lesson 3:** Orang tipe ini paling sulit untuk menolak atau berkata tidak.

"Pokoknya kita naik roller coaster dulu!"

"Tidak! Pokoknya empat dimensi dulu!"

"Roller coaster!"

"Empat dimensi!"

"Roller coaster!"

"Empat dimensi!"

"Huh, pantat bebek!"

"Apa?! Berani sekali kau memanggilku begitu!"

"Ah, aku tahu. Jangan-jangan alasanmu tidak ingin naik roller coaster karena tinggi badanmu tidak mencukupi."

"Argh, ulangi lagi dan akan kusikat habis semua jatah kuemu!"

"Oh ya? Coba saja!"

"Dasar magnae setan, kau pikir aku tidak berani apa?"

Mendengar perdebatan tanpa akhir itu membuat baik Yunho maupun Yoochun cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Dua orang itu bagaikan Tom and Jerry saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun tampak akur. Mau dihentikan juga percuma. Yang ada malah mereka yang kena sasaran.

"Yunnie, lakukan sesuatu."

Yunho menghela napas panjang begitu mendengar permintaan sang kekasih. "Kalau aku bisa sudah daritadi kuhentikan BooJae." Ujarnya lembut seraya memberikan pengertian.

"Unng, memang kalau dari sini wahana mana yang terdekat? Roller coaster atau empat dimensi?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho mengusap rambut hitam panjangnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Kalau dari posisi kita sih aku rasa empat dimensi." Jawab Yunho sambil bertopang dagu. "Lho, kau mau apa Boo?" Tanya lelaki bermarga Jung itu heran saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengeluarkan kotak bekal berukuran jumbo.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong pun membuka suaranya. "Minnie, Suie, sudah hentikan." Bagai anak anjing yang patuh pada majikan, keduanya pun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. "Kita naik empat dimensi dulu saja, ya?" ajak Jaejoong disertai senyum cerah. Hal ini kontan saja langsung disambut sorakan meriah dari Junsu dan dengusan kesal dari Changmin.

"Aaah, noonaaa~" rengek Changmin tidak terima.

"Kalau Minnie mau jadi anak baik sampai kita naik roller coaster nanti, maka noona akan berikan satu kotak kue kering ini hanya untuk Minnie. Bagaimana?" Tawar Jaejoong mencoba bernegosiasi.

Changmin tampak berpikir sejenak untuk menimang tawaran Jaejoong. Oh, baiklah. Toh pada akhirnya ia akan naik roller coaster juga 'kan?

"Yaudah deh. Tapi habis itu roller coaster lho ya!" Seru Changmin memberi peringatan sambil memindahkan kotak bekal ukuran jumbo itu ketangannya.

**Lesson 4:** Diantara keributan yang terjadi, orang phlegmatis akan selalu tampil sebagai penengah masalah karena sifatnya yang bijaksana.

1 new message from Yunnie-bear

Boo, nanti jam 3 kamu jangan pulang dulu ya. Kebetulan dosenku sedang tidak masuk.

1 new message from BooJae

Tapi Yun, aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku :''(

1 new message from Yunnie-bear

Oh, yasudah deh.

1 new message from BooJae

Yunnie marah ya? ;A;

1 new message from Yunnie-bear

Tidak.

1 new message from BooJae

Bohong, kalau nggak marah kenapa balasnya cuma singkat? (_;

1 new message from Yunnie-bear

Aku tidak marah Boojae~

1 new message from BooJae

Benar nih? ._.

1 new message from Yunnie-bear

Iya chagi.

Aku pergi ke gym sama Changmin ya. Kamu hati-hati.

Saranghae...

1 new message from BooJae

Nado saranghae Yunnie~ kamu juga hati-hati ya :D

"Jaejoongie, ayo!" seruan teman sekelas Jaejoong membuat perhatian gadis Kim itu teralih. Dimasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku sebelum beranjak keluar kelas usai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari arah seorang lelaki tampan berwajah kecil yang duduk didekat jendela kelas. Beberapa kali ia menghubungi sang kekasih lewat ponselnya namun tak juga ada jawaban dari orang yang dituju. Yunho melirik jam dinding yang terpajang pada dinding kelas. Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah tiga jam lebih ia menunggu ditempat ini. Padahal harusnya ia dan Jaejoong sedang melakukan kencan sekarang. Tapi gadis bertubuh mungil itu tak juga kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Kembali, Yunho pun mencoba untuk menghubungi Jaejoong. Kalau kali ini tidak diangkat juga maka ia akan pergi.

'Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar service area. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi.'

"Baiklah Jae, kau yang memintanya." Gumam Yunho bermonolog sebelum kaki panjangnya beranjak keluar dari gedung fakultas teknik.

Keringat dingin keluar cukup deras dari pori-pori Jaejoong. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia berlari tanpa berhenti sedikit pun. Bahkan wajah putihnya tampak memerah disertai napas yang tersengal. Ini gawat, disaat genting seperti ini kenapa pula ponselnya harus kehabisan baterai. Sepanjang jalan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi terlambat dalam kencan mereka.

Jaejoong mempercepat larinya saat melihat gedung fakultas teknik tempatnya dan Yunho menimba ilmu. Dengan tergesa ia berlari ke ruangan tertentu dan menggeser pintu kelas.

"Yun!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Berharap sang kekasih masih menunggunya di sana. Namun nihil, apa yang ia harapkan hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong. Kelas itu tampak sepi, kosong dan tak berpenghuni. Seketika itu juga tubuh Jaejoong merosot dengan lemas kelantai yang dingin. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar disusul isak tangis yang terdengar sendu.

"Hiks, Yunnie... maafkan aku..." lirih Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Salah satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya adalah membuat Yunho kecewa. Tapi sekarang, ia justru malah melakukan hal itu.

"Kamu nangis pun percuma." Sebuah suara bass terdengar dari arah belakang Jaejoong. Membuat sang gadis seketika langsung menoleh. Ia tahu betul suara siapa ini.

"Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong saat bertatapan dengan mata musang Yunho.

"Untuk apa ke sini? Acara kencannya 'kan sudah selesai." Ucap Yunho dingin yang membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lelaki itu tampak menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil bersandar pada daun pintu. Meski postur Yunho saat ini terbilang santai seperti tidak ada masalah, namun Jaejoong tahu bahwa sang kekasih tengah manaruh kekecewaan yang dalam terhadap dirinya.

"Itu..." Mulai Jaejoong gugup. Kalau Yunho sudah seperti ini entah kenapa ia selalu tidak dapat berkutik. Baginya, Yunho yang sekarang sangatlah menakutkan. Bahkan ia tak berani untuk menatap manik tajam sang kekasih lama-lama.

Melihat sikap Jaejoong terhadap dirinya tak pelak membuat Yunho menghela napas. "Pulanglah. Sebentar lagi hampir malam."

"Maaf..." Gumam Jaejoong lirih.

"Aku sudah sering bilang 'kan? Minta maaf itu perkara mudah, tapi rasa kecewa ini—" Tunjuk Yunho pada pelipisnya. Tepatnya ke arah dimana pusat kontrol pikirannya berada. "—tetaplah berbekas sampai kapanpun."

Jaejoong semakin menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar reaksi Yunho. Ia memang bersalah dalam hal ini. Yunho telah lama mengingatkannya perihal kencan mereka. Tapi sekali lagi ia tak bisa menolak saat 'teman-temannya' memaksa untuk hang out. Hingga menyebabkan ia sampai lupa pada janji yang telah ia buat.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak mau." Jawab Jaejoong bersikeras. Satu alis Yunho tampak berkedut. Oh great, kumat lagi sifat keras kepalanya.

"Jae..."

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Yunnie memaafkanku." Kekeuh Jaejoong sambil membuang muka ke arah samping. Tunggu, yang seharusnya marah itu 'kan dia, kenapa jadi Jaejoong yang ngambek? Kadang tingkah kekanakan Jaejoong yang seperti ini acap kali membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Tadi menangis tersedu-sedu, sekarang malah ngambek, sebenarnya apa maunya?

"Jae, sudah beberapa kali kukatakan bukan, kalau—"

"Iya-iya, tahu. Memaafkan itu hal mudah tapi kau akan tetap kecewa." Potong Jaejoong cepat sebelum Yunho berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Karena itu aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Yunnie tertawa dan memaafkanku."

Apa? Keinginan macam apa itu?

"Jae, keinginanmu itu terdengar—" Yunho terpaksa menelan kembali sisa omongannya begitu melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang memelas disertai puppy dog eyes andalannya. Oh tidak, jangan mata itu, batin Yunho bergumam. Diawal ia memang bilang kepada Jaejoong bahwa percuma saja menangis. Tapi melihat sang kekasih yang saat ini bagai anak kucing yang minta dipungut membuat ia lagi-lagi harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"Yunnie~ kumohon..." Pinta Jaejoong memelas. Oh Jung, mati saja kau.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan perang batin, akhirnya Yunho pun menyerah. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan menyentil ujung hidung Jaejoong. "Kau memang paling pintar ya kalau merayu orang." Gumamnya pelan yang seketika mengundang senyuman indah sang kekasih. "Tapi aku tetap kecewa padamu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada dingin. Menyebabkan senyuman indah itu langsung lenyap bagai tertelan badai. "Apa ini? Sejak kapan kau suka pakai lipstick?" Tanya Yunho skeptis saat ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Habis, kata Jessica lipstick ini lagi trend. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk memakainya."

"Dia juga yang menyuruhmu pakai maskara, bedak tebal dan blush on ini?" Dengan lugunya Jaejoong pun mengangguk.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Yunho menghelas napas seharian ini. Padahal usianya masih 20 tahun, tapi kenapa ia seperti merasa sudah berusia 70?

"Mana pembersih wajahmu?" Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh tentang tujuan Yunho, Jaejoong dengan patuh mengambilnya dari dalam tas.

"Nah, ini baru BooJaeku." Ucap Yunho setelah membersihkan seluruh make-up yang melekat diwajah putih sang kekasih. Mata musangnya yang tajam seketika melembut saat bertumbukan dengan mata bulat besar Jaejoong yang kerap kali membuatnya terpesona. "Kau itu cantik Boo. Bahkan tanpa make-up sekalipun."

"Tapi kata mereka—"

"Kalau mereka memang benar temanmu, pasti mereka akan menerima dirimu apa adanya. Bukan karena ada apanya." Jelas Yunho menerangkan. Sebuah senyum tipis tercetak diwajah tampan miliknya. "Aku yakin kau pun tidak nyaman mengenakan ini semua bukan?" Tunjuk Yunho pada tube dress ketat serta high heels 20cm yang Jaejoong kenakan.

Dengan lesu Jaejoong pun mengagguk.

"Mulai sekarang cobalah untuk berkata tidak kalau memang kau tidak suka." Telapak tangan besar Yunho melingkupi sebelah pipi Jaejoong. Menyebabkan gadis itu bagai terhipnotis untuk memejamkan mata. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini. Tapi kalau kau tetap tak bisa tegas memutuskan, maka hal ini nantinya akan berimbas pada hubungan kita."

Mendengar kalimat Yunho seketika kedua mata Jaejoong pun terbuka lebar. "Aku tahu. Aku pun tidak menginginkannya. Cobalah tegas terhadap dirimu sendiri, kau sudah dewasa 'kan?"

"Unng, akan kucoba." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat senyum Yunho kian merekah. Dikecupnya dahi sang kekasih lembut sebelum kemudian berjongkok memunggungi Jaejoong.

"Naiklah. Pasti kakimu pegal 'kan?"

"Ah, iya!"

**Lesson 5: **Mereka yang phlegmatis sangat sulit 'bergerak' kalau belum 'dicambuk'. Paksalah mereka untuk membuat keputusan (dalam batas yang wajar tentu saja). Karena orang phlegmatis itu cenderung baik jika bekerja berada di bawah tekanan.

Tangan Junsu tak henti-hentinya mencomot kue kering yang tersaji dalam toples besar milik Jaejoong. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Jaejoong main, tapi melihat kesibukan yang tengah sahabatnya itu jalani membuat Junsu terpaksa membatalkan niatannya itu. "Tugas apa sih Jae? Serius sekali kayaknya."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil seraya melempar pandangan sekilas pada Junsu. "Presentasi Su." Sementara Junsu hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman 'oh' singkat.

"Tugas dari kapan memang?"

"Sebenarnya sih sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi aku baru mengerjakannya sekarang, hehe."

"Haah, kau ini kebiasaan. Terus dikumpulkannya kapan?"

"Besok." Pernyataan Jaejoong barusan kontan saja membuat Junsu tersedak. Dengan sigap Jaejoong lamgsung menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada Junsu sambil tangannya menepuk pelan punggung sang sahabat.

" Makanya Su, kalau makan jangan buru-buru."

"Aku tidak makan terburu-buru, tapi kalimat tanpa dosamu itu yang— tunggu, kenapa slide depannya tertulis tugas kelompok?" Kata Junsu saat matanya mencermati layar laptop putih Jaejoong.

"Oh, ini memang tugas kelompok kok." Tanggap Jaejoong santai.

"Lalu teman-teman kelompokmu mana? Mereka tidak ikut membantu?" Junsu mulai menyelidik dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ah, itu. Kemarin sih aku sudah beritahu mereka soal ini. Tapi mereka bilang mereka tidak bisa."

"Semuanya?" Kini wajah Junsu tampak sedikit memerah, seperti tengah menahan kesal. Namun seakan tak menyadari kemarahan sahabatnya, dengan polos Jaejoong justru mengangguk. "Dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Iya... lagipula, mungkin mereka semua memang sibuk." Rasanya saat itu juga Junsu sangat ingin memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan sesuatu yang keras.

**Lesson 6:** Orang phlegmatis memang hobi menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Namun yakinlah bahwa itu adalah suatu bentuk kontrol dari mereka. Namun, meski sering menunda-nunda, mereka akan tetap menyelesaikan tugas tersebut tepat waktu. Selalu berpikir positif juga merupakan salah satu ciri khas mereka.

Mata Junsu menyipit tajam saat melihat seorang gadis centil yang terus menempel pada lengan Yunho. Mereka kini berada dilapangan basket kampus untuk menonton pertandingan yang sedang diselenggarakan. Baik Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin merupakan anggota reguler tim basket kampus. Ketiganya cukup populer dikalangan para mahasiswi, terlebih Yunho. Di samping jadi anggota reguler, ia juga menjabat sebagai kapten tim. Memang secara fisik Yunho tergolong lelaki sempurna. Dengan wajah kecil yang unik, kulit tan eksotis, bibir hati yang menggoda, serta tubuh dan sikap yang begitu manly. Oh tidak, kalian salah besar jika berpikir Junsu tertarik pada Yunho. Lagipula ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Yoochun. Ia hanya... hanya merasa agak kasihan kalau harus membiarkan Jaejoong melihat kedekatan Yunho dengan banyak gadis. Meski ia tahu hal itu bukanlah inisiatif Yunho, tapi karena mahasiswi itu saja yang memang kegatelan.

Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Jaejoong malah santai saja membiarkan gadis kegatelan itu nempel-nempel sama kekasihnya. Ia yang bukan pacar Yunho saja sudah sangat risih dan ingin menggaruk gadis kegatelan itu. Tapi Jaejoong yang merupakan kekasih resmi Yunho malah duduk santai seolah tak ada masalah yang terjadi.

"Jae, kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jaejoong pun menoleh. "Apanya Su?"

"Cewek kegatelan itu." Tunjuk Junsu ke arah lapangan.

"Maksudmu Ahra-ssi?" Gumam Jaejoong memperjelas gadis yang dimaksud Junsu.

"Ya siapa lagi?" balasnya sewot.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ahra-ssi 'kan hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang manajer. Lagipula aku percaya sama Yunnie."

"Tapi dia itu 'kan mantannya Yunho Jae." Ujar Junsu memberi alasan seolah berusaha memprovokasi Jaejoong.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi sekarang 'kan mereka hanya teman." Jawab Jaejoong kalem.

"Katakan padaku teman macam apa yang suka nempel-nempel sambil bertingkah genit begitu?"

"Uum, mungkin itu memang caranya untuk menunjukkan perhatian sebagai teman?" Junsu menepuk dahinya keras. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mempengaruhi seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Memutuskan usahanya percuma, Junsu pun akhirnya menyerah. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Kau yakin Boo?" tanya Yunho untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Jaejoong. Kalau boleh dibilang sebenarnya ia sangat berharap Jaejoong akan berubah pikiran. Coba saja kalian pikir, cewek mana yang akan membiarkan kekasihnya pergi hanya berduaan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya hal ini berawal sejak kemarin, tepatnya setelah pertandingan basket. Tiba-tiba saja Ahra menghubunginya dan minta diantarkan ke Gwangju, Jeollado. Tempat kelahiran Yunho. Alasannya adalah karena BEMJ Ahra ingin mengadakan penelitian didaerah Gwangju. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti spesifikasi tempat dan medannya secara jelas. Dan berhubung Yunho adalah satu-satunya kenalan yang ia tahu berasal dari Gwangju dan mengenal tempat itu dengan baik, maka ia pun meminta Yunho untuk menemaninya.

"Iya Yunnie."

"Tapi Boo, Ahra itu 'kan..."

"Tidak apa. Aku percaya kok sama Yunnie."

Yunho menghela napas berat. Sungguh rasanya ia lebih memlih untuk berduaan bersama Jaejoongnya ketimbang harus menemani Ahra ke Gwangju. "Aku bisa saja merekomendasikan orang lain kepada Ahra Boo." Lagi, Yunho kembali berkelit.

"Tapi Ahra-ssi 'kan memintamu Yun." Terang Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"... Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang." Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Jaejoong. Setelah memastikan punggung tegap Yunho sudah tak terlihat lagi, air mata Jaejoong pun seketika tumpah.

Ada apa denganmu Jae? Tadi kau tampak tegar saat berhadapan dengan Yunho. Sekarang kenapa kau malah seperti ini? Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

'Aku percaya pada Yunnie. Aku percaya pada Yunnie. Aku...'

"Ah, ada yang ketinggalan." Mendengar suara bass Yunho seketika Jaejoong menoleh. Dilihatnya sang kekasih tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan santai.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Boo? Kau habis menangis?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

"Ti-Tidak, aku tidak menangis kok." Kilah Jaejoong sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Yang benar? Lalu ini apa?" Tunjuk Yunho pada pipi Jaejoong yang basah.

"Dikit." Jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil membuang muka ke arah samping. Hal ini kontan saja membuat lelaki tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Bodoh, kalau memang cemburu kenapa tidak bilang?" Tukas Yunho sambil menyentil hidung mancung Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

Grep!

"Yu-Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong tergagap saat tiba-tiba Yunho memeluknya lembut.

"Kalau memang cemburu katakanlah. Kalau kau tidak suka ekspresikanlah. Tahukah kau hal apa yang paling kubenci?" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih jauh kedada Yunho. "Melihatmu menangis seorang diri ditempat yang tidak kuketahui."

"Jadi tolong, bantulah aku untuk mengetahui perasaanmu."

**Lesson 7:** Mereka yang bertipe phlegmatis selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hal ini dikarenakan sifat mereka yang terlalu pemalu dan pendiam. Sehingga untuk hal-hal pribadi mereka amat tertutup dan hanya akan bercerita pada orang tertentu.

Jaejoong berusaha mengabaikan bisik-bisik tak mengenakkan yang tengah membicarakannya. Semenjak ia sering menolak untuk pergi hang out bersama orang-orang yang ia anggap teman, sikap mereka langsung berubah. Setiap hari ia selalu dikatai aneh dan digosipkan hal yang macam-macam. Padahal ia tak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal itu. Kalau ada tugas kelompok ia tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk memiliki partner. Bahkan saat ia berbicara serius tak ada seorang pun dari teman sekelasnya yang berniat menanggapi. Mereka justru hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan dan beralih mengejeknya.

Dan hal yang paling membuat Jaejoong bersedih adalah ketika semua teman sekelasnya tak ada yang mau mengajak ia mengobrol. Sekalinya mereka mengajak berbicara, maka kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang berisikan hinaan dan sindiran. Sungguh, Jaejoong benar-benar merasakan kesepian di sini. Padahal ia hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka semua sebagai Kim Jaejoong yang apa adanya. Tapi hanya karena ia pernah bilang 'tidak' untuk hal yang tak ia sukai, dirinya justru malah dimusuhi seisi kelas.

Mata Jaejoong tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin berada di samping Yunho, Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun. Tempat dimana ia bisa bersikap sebagaimana dirinya. Bagaimana pun juga ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang ingin bersosialisasi. Ingin diakui, ingin diajak bicara dan ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka (teman-teman sekelasnya). Apakah keinginannya itu terlalu muluk untuk diminta?

"Ih, dasar cewek aneh. Aku heran kenapa cewek macam dia bisa jadi pacar Yunho."

"Benar, bahkan menurutku Go Ahra lebih pantas bersanding dengan Yunho ketimbang dia."

"Mungkin Yunho pacaran sama dia karena kasihan."

"Kudengar dia sampai melakukan oplas agar Yunho meliriknya."

"Hey, pelan-pelan. Nanti kalau dia dengar bagaimana?"

"Biar saja! Toh kalau mendengarnya memang dia bisa apa?"

Merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas. Ia terus berlari keluar dari gedung fakultas teknik sambil menutupi wajahnya. Mau jatuh atau menanbrak orang ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana.

Brugh!

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya menghantam sesuatu yang solid namun lembut disaat bersamaan. "Boo, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau sedang ada mata kuliah?" Tanya Yunho khawatir saat melihat Jaejoong yang berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Beruntung tidak banyak orang yang lewat sini, sehingga dengan mudah ia bisa menangkap tubuh Jaejoong.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Yunho justru malah mendengar isak tangis. "Hey, ada apa?" Lagi, Yunho bertanya dengan lembut. Namun Jaejoong hanya terus menangis dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kemeja yang ia pakai.

Melihat tangis Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan bertahan lama. Maka Yunho pun membawa sang kekasih kesebuah taman terdekat. Dengan lembut ia terus memeluk Jaejoong yang menangis hingga gadis itu lelah sendiri dan tertidur dibahunya.

Cukup lama Jaejoong tertidur dibahu Yunho. Bahkan Yunho sampai harus menghubungi Yoochun untuk titip absen. Karena tak mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan sang kekasih sendirian dalam keadaan begini. Yunho mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong penuh kasih. Pasti ada sesuatu lagi pada gadisnya hingga ia sampai menangis seperti ini.

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan sambil mendesah dalam pelukan Yunho. Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran mulai menghampiri gadis cantik itu. "Lho, kok Yunnie di sini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Ah, sepertinya ia lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sedikit gemas karena tingkah imut Jaejoong, Yunho pun menyentil hidung mancung itu pelan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu BooJae."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Berpikir sejenak. "Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

Setelah mengilas-balik kejadian beberapa jam lalu Jaejoong hanya terdiam ditempat. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu. Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau berlari sambil menangis keluar fakultas?" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan hal ini pada Yunho atau tidak. Disatu sisi ia memang butuh pendengar untuk masalahnya. Namun disisi lain ia takut untuk membayangkan reaksi Yunho jika sampai tahu hal ini. Jaejoong baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun teriakan seorang perempuan menginterupsinya.

Kedua mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar saat melihat Jessica (salah seorang teman sekelasnya) tengah berusaha meronta pada seorang lelaki yang tidak ia kenal. Keadaan kampus yang saat itu terbilang sepi menyebabkan tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar teriakan gadis itu. "Yun, tolong lakukan sesuatu."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sejenak. Ia tahu orang macam apa Jessica dan perbuatan buruknya terhadap Jaejoong melalui informasi dari Junsu. Tapi kekasihnya itu justru malah meminta ia untuk menolong orang yang kerap menjahatinya itu. "Kau tunggu di sini."

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Jessica lirih kepada Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho sendiri telah membereskan lelaki itu dan membawanya ke ruang dosen pengawas tata tertib. Usut punya usut, ternyata lelaki itu adalah mantan kekasih Jessica yang tak terima ia putuskan. Kalau Jaejoong tidak meminta Yunho untuk menolongnya, entah akan diapakan ia nanti. "Aku bahkan sering menjahatimu dan menusukmu dari belakang. Tapi kenapa kau malah menolongku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jessica, Jaejoong pun tersenyum tulus. Ekspresinya kala itu terkesan damai dan lembut hingga membuat seorang Jessica tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sering ia bully bisa menampilkan senyum bersahabat seperti ini?

"Kita 'kan teman. Sesama teman memang sudah seharusnya saling membantu bukan?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat. Kini keduanya tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang ada di kampus. Usai menyelesaikan urusan Jessica Yunho langsung mengajaknya untuk berduaan lebih lama. "Kau tahu Boo? Aku bangga padamu."

"Kalau orang lain yang ada diposisimu saat itu, kuyakin mereka tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan tadi."

"Benarkah?"

Yunho menggumam singkat sambil mencium surai hitam sang kekasih. "Dan kurasa keputusanku saat itu tepat."

"Keputusan apa?"

"Membuatmu jadi milikku seutuhnya."

Pernyataan Yunho seketika membuat Jaejoong manyun. "Yunnie gombal." Sementara Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya. "Hey, aku serius." Ujar Yunho saat Jaejoong memalingkan wajah. Tersenyum jahil, Yunho pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa." Bisik Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan...

Cup!

Terjadilah drama adu bibir antara keduanya.

"Yunnie mesuuum!"

"Ow, hey. Sakit!"

**Lesson 8:** Orang tipe ini sangat tulus dalam berteman dan memiliki sifat welas asih yang tinggi.

-Orang Phlegmatis yang Damai adalah pemberi keseimbangan besar bagi kita semua, yang memperlihatkan kepada kita "Ini tidak penting sekali". Dan dalam jangka panjang, memang itu tidak benar-benar penting-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi sebuah pensil yang menorehkan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain, maka jadilah penghapus yang baik untuk menghapus kesedihan orang lain. –Anonim**

**FIN**

**Happy birthday Kim Jaejoong**

**Mind to Review? :3**


	2. Sanguine: The Popular

**Disclaimer :**

**All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Personality Plus belong to Florence Litteur.**

**Warn : Genderswitch, OOC, Newbie, Typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

"_Excuse me excuse me!"_

"Aw!"

"Aduh!"

"Hey, hati-hati dong!"

"Oops, maaf, maaf!"

Keluhan serta komplain dari para mahasiswa ramai terdengar memenuhi sepanjang koridor kampus. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak berpengaruh sedikit pun bagi seorang gadis tertentu. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang dijepit asal terlihat bergerak ke sana kemari sesuai dengan langkah yang ia ambil, sementara kedua mata bulat besarnya yang jernih berbinar cerah penuh keluguan. Sesekali ia akan menoleh ke belakang dan mengucapkan maaf saat bahunya menabrak seseorang yang lewat. Tapi hal tersebut tetap tak urung membuat bibir plumnya yang merah alami terus menorehkan cengiran yang kelewat ceria.

Langkahnya yang tergolong panjang semakin dipercepat kala ia melihat ruang kelas yang ia tuju. Dengan penuh semangat, maka ia pun membuka pintu kelas itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang cukup keras. Menyebabkan beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di dalam sana sedikit terlonjak dari kursi dan menoleh ke arahnya. Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi yang ia timbulkan, gadis cantik itu langsung berlari untuk memeluk seorang lelaki yang terlihat cukup tenang diantara kegaduhan yang terjadi.

"Kyaaa, Yunnie aku berhasil! Semua materi yang waktu itu kau ajarkan ternyata keluar diujian. Dengan begini eomma tidak jadi memotong uang sakuku deh!" serunya heboh dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar dileher Yunho erat. Tak lupa ia melompat-lompat kecil sebagai efek atas suka cita yang tengah dialami. Membuat Yunho harus menjaga posturnya agar tetap seimbang jika tidak ingin mereka berdua terguling ke lantai. "Semua ini berkat kau Yunnie, terima kasih ya!"

"Boo..."

"Kalau tidak ada kau entah bagaimana nasibku nanti."

"Boojae—" Yunho berusaha menyela.

"Eomma memang menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya dia mengancamku seperti itu." Oceh Jaejoong tanpa memberikan Yunho kesempatan.

"Boo, aku—"

"Ah, tapi tak apalah. Yang penting aku sudah berhasil. Sekarang lebih baik aku bersenang-senang dan merayakannya." Gumam Jaejoong riang sambil meninju satu tangannya ke udara.

"Boojae—"

"Hmm, kira-kira dimana ya? Kau ada tempat yang bagus tidak Bear?" Kedua tangan Jaejoong kini menggelayut manja dileher Yunho. Sementara keningnya tampak berkerut seperti tengah berpikir keras.

"Boo lihat ke—"

"Ah aku tahu!" Jaejoong berseru heboh sambil bertepuk tangan sekali. Sebuah senyum lebar kembali menghiasi wajah putihnya yang kala itu tertutupi oleh _make-up_ tipis. "Tadi Heechul-eonni bilang akan ada _night festival_ didekat taman kota. Dan dia juga bilang soal— _Oh my gosh! Leather boots_ Prada yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya keluar juga! Yun, setelah ke _night festival_ kita mampir ke Myeongdong. Pokoknya aku harus—" Jaejoong tak bisa lagi menyelesaikan perkataannya saat bibir tipis Yunho membungkam miliknya secara paksa. Membuat ia beserta seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan sampai ada yang menganga lebar.

"Lihat ke depan." Perintah Yunho singkat setelah melepaskan ciuman 10 detik mereka. Tak ia gubris reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya atas ulah yang barusan ia perbuat. Toh Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya, jadi terserah dia mau diapakan.

Masih dengan wajah yang merona dan napas tersengal, Jaejoong pun mengikuti arah pandang Yunho tanpa protes. Kedua alisnya tampak bertaut bingung saat menangkap sosok pria berlesung pipi yang berada di depan meja dosen. "Lho, kok Siwon-senim ada di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit kurang terima. Hmm, masih tidak sadar akan situasi mungkin.

Mendengar respon Jaejoong yang tampak terganggu, Siwon pun hanya tertawa kecil. _"Morning Jaejoongie, how lovely and sweet you look today."_ Komentar dosen tampan itu dengan mata terpejam membentuk huruf 'u'. Dan nyatanya ia memang sedang tak mengada-ngada. Dengan _v-neck dress_ di atas lutut berwarna _soft pink_ ditambah hiasan pita putih pada bagian pinggang. Menjadikan penampilan Jaejoong hari ini sungguh manis dan menggemaskan.

"Ah, te-terima kasih senim." Jaejoong berujar sambil tersipu malu. Dipuji seperti itu oleh dosen muda dan tampan macam Siwon siapa yang tidak senang? Terlebih Jaejoong memang begitu menyukai pujian.

"Boo, aku sedang ada mata kuliah." Jelas Yunho datar menghiraukan komentar sang dosen. Jaejoong tertegun sejenak. Dialihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mereka yang saat itu dipadati oleh sekitar 20 orang mahasiswa. Dengan berbagai rupa dan ekspresi yang berbeda namun tetap fokus kesatu titik, yaitu dirinya dan Yunho. Mata bulat besar Jaejoong terlihat berkedip beberapa kali sambil bergantian menatap Yunho, Siwon dan para mahasiswa lain. Seolah tengah memproses informasi yang baru ia terima. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian...

"Uumm, _sorry?_" Jaejoong mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya saat sadar akan situasi. Membuat seisi kelas langsung dipenuhi gelak tawa dan kembali gaduh. Siwon selaku dosen hanya tertawa pelan seolah hal tersebut bukanlah masalah besar. Lain halnya dengan Yunho. Lelaki tampan itu langsung menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk. Membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar langsung meringis sambil beringsut mundur. Hanya ada satu pikiran yang mencuat diotaknya saat ini. Ia-dalam-masalah-besar.

**Lesson 1:** Orang sanguinis sangat senang bercerita hingga terkadang sulit dihentikan. Dalam hal bicara pun mereka juga sangat antusias dan ekspresif.

"Pagi Jaejoong-sunbae."

"Pagi."

"Hai Jaejoongie."

"Hai."

"Wah, tumben kau tepat waktu. Jangan-jangan nanti ada badai lagi nih!"

"Hahaha, sial kau."

"Joongie manis deh hari ini."

"Makasih oppa~"

"Oi, Jae. Nanti siang jangan lupa ya!"

"Oke, sms aja pokoknya."

Jaejoong terus mengulum senyum dan membalas sapaan dari para mahasiswa yang ia temui. Baik itu dari kalangan adik kelas, seangkatan, maupun kakak kelas. Langkahnya terlihat santai dan begitu rileks. Seolah sangat menikmati perjalanan yang ia lalui sepanjang koridor kampus. Sesekali ia akan berhenti sejenak karena beberapa kelompok mahasiswa yang ia kenal memanggil dan 'menawannya'. Entah itu hanya untuk mengobrol ringan, bersenda gurau atau pun sekedar bergosip.

"Aduh, aku duluan ya. Yunnie sudah mulai ngomel nih, bye!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"Bye, Joongie."

"Sampai nanti."

"Jangan lupa bawa majalahku besok!"

"Salam buat Yunho ya."

"Tiga puluh menit." Kata Yunho menunjukkan jam tangannya.

"Oh, ayolah Yunnie~~~ aku 'kan hanya telat sedikit saja." Jaejoong berusaha membujuk. Dihampirinya sosok Yunho yang berdiri menyender pada dinding koridor, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bahkan wajah kecilnya ia palingkan dari Jaejoong. Ngambek eoh?

"_Bear~~~"_

"..."

"Kau marah ya?"

"..."

"Joongie minta maaf deh, lain kali pasti tidak telat, janji!"

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu." Komentar Yunho singkat yang langsung membuat Jaejoong meringis.

"Oh ayolah, _Bear~~_ aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Jaejoong manja. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher jenjang Yunho. Meresapi campuran aroma _mint_ dan kayu manis yang menguar dari tubuh _manly_ sang kekasih.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari arah Yunho. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong berhasil memanipulasi pikirannya.

"Baiklah." Putus Yunho akhirnya. "Tapi ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Lanjut lelaki tampan itu seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Mendengar kalimat Yunho, kontan saja membuat gadis Kim itu tersenyum cerah. Dieratkan pelukannya pada leher Yunho dengan lebih mesra, _"Love you Bear."_

"_Love you too _Boo."

**Lesson 2:** Selalu jadi pusat perhatian dan memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan adalah ciri utama seorang sanguinis. Mereka memiliki kharisma alami yang dapat menarik orang sekitar kepadanya. Namun dalam hal manajemen waktu, orang sanguinis cenderung kurang disiplin.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya imut saat melihat sosok tampan sang kekasih yang tengah duduk rileks sambil membaca buku. Mata bulat besarnya menyipit tajam seolah mencoba untuk mengintimidasi Yunho. Namun tentu saja hal tersebut tak berefek bagi lelaki bermarga Jung itu. Alih-alih menakutkan, justru tatapan Jaejoong terbilang imut dan membuat gemas. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Yunho sangat bersyukur karena memiliki kontrol diri yang baik. Jika tidak, pasti mereka berdua akan berakhir di atas ranjang sekarang.

"Aku selesai." Jaejoong bergumam singkat bersamaan dengan terlemparnya sapu yang baru sepuluh menit lalu ia gunakan. Seorang Jaejoong menyapu? Yeah, sangat sulit dipercaya memang. Tapi jika mengingat siapa dalang dibalik fenomena aneh ini maka hal tersebut sangatlah masuk akal.

Yunho melepas kacamata baca yang ia gunakan. Mata musangnya yang tajam semakin menyipit seolah mengecek hasil 'kerja' Jaejoong terhadap kamarnya sendiri. Ranjang? Ceklis. Meja nakas? Ceklis. Karpet? Ceklis. Meja belajar? Ceklis. Lemari? Hmm, meski agak sedikit aneh tapi... ceklis.

Baiklah, kalau untuk standarnya sih memang masih sangat jauh. Tapi kalau untuk standar Jaejoong ya bolehlah.

"Hn, setidaknya ini 'sedikit' lebih baik dari yang pertama." Gumam Yunho cuek sambil bertopang dagu. Mengabaikan wajah Jaejoong yang memerah kesal dengan sebuah perempatan siku-siku yang muncul dikeningnya.

"Sekarang berikan jaketku." Perintah Yunho sebelum Jaejoong berkata macam-macam. Tangan kirinya sudah dalam posisi menengadah, menagih sesuatu. Membuat ekspresi kesal sang kekasih langsung lenyap dan tergantikan oleh raut gugup.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebulir keringat dingin mengalir dan menuruni kulit pelipisnya yang putih. "Umm, bisakah nanti saja Yun~? Aku lelah kalau harus mengambilnya sekarang." Keluh Jaejoong berusaha mencari alasan.

Satu alis Yunho terangkat dengan elegan. Firasatnya mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. "Aku mau sekarang." Ucapnya dingin tak terbantahkan.

Gawat, bagaimana ini?

Melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam mematung, maka Yunho pun meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan beranjak ke arah lemari. "Waaa! Yunnie kamu mau apa?!" teriak Jaejoong panik. Dihalaunya tubuh tinggi sang kekasih dengan tubuh pendeknya yang hanya mencapai bahu lelaki itu.

"Apalagi? Tentu saja mengambil jaketku." Jawab Yunho simpel yang membuat kepanikan Jaejoong meningkat puluhan kali lipat.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi—"

"Kamu ini kenapa sih?" Yunho mulai merasa risih saat Jaejoong mulai menarik kemeja putihnya kuat-kuat dari belakang.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong memalingkan wajah. Suaranya terdengar gugup dan gemetar. Bahkan kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan di depan dada terkesan agak kaku. Sekarang tingkat kecurigaan Yunho semakin bertambah. Ia yakin pasti kekasih cantiknya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kaki panjang Yunho kembali melangkah ke arah lemari besar milik Jaejoong. "H-Hey, waaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Yunnie!" pekik Jaejoong dengan tangan yang sudah mencengkram bagian belakang kemeja Yunho lagi. Bahkan kedua kakinya ia jadikan tumpuan untuk menghentikan niatan Yunho membuka lemari. Namun sekuat apapun ia melawan, nyatanya tubuh mungilnya bukanlah tandingan bagi lelaki bermarga Jung itu. Dengan mudahnya Yunho terus berjalan, menyeret Jaejoong yang berada di belakang tanpa merasa terganggu sedikit pun.

SET!

BRAK!

BRUGH!

Pintu lemari sudah dibuka. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yunho saat disambut oleh longsoran baju, selimut, sepatu, aksesoris rambut, bahkan... buku! Yang kini sudah tercecer berantakan dan tercampur di atas karpet kamar.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Yunho. Dialihkan tatapannya pada Jaejoong yang tengah meringis bersalah. "Ini yang kau sebut 'bersih-bersih'?" Sindir Yunho dingin dengan tatapan menghina.

Jaejoong menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Terlihat sangat tidak senang dengan nada bicara Yunho. "Tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang. Kamunya aja yang nggak dengar." Kilah Jaejoong seakan tidak mau kalah.

Sebisa mungkin Yunho berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memijit pelipisnya. "Lima menit." Ucap lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Matanya tampak terpejam dengan nada tegas yang terkontrol sempurna. "Lebih dari itu, jangan harap akan ada _shopping_ selama satu bulan ke depan."

"A-Apa?! Kau tidak—"

"4 menit 59 detik."

"Ukhh! Iya deh iya!"

**Lesson 3:** Mereka yang sanguinis sangat sulit untuk bisa rapi dan teratur.

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya dalam diam. Keningnya tampak berkerut dalam dengan alis yang bertaut. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu Yunho menghubunginya untuk memberitahu sesuatu. Dan ia dengan semangat penuh mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah, apa yang baru Jaejoong iyakan tadi?

Duh, tadi Yunnie bilang apa sih? Sungutnya kesal. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada dengan pandangan lurus ke bawah. Tidak memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui.

'Hyungku yang menetap di Amerika akan datang ke sini. Nanti akan kupertemukan kau dengan dia. Namanya—'

Ukh, siapa ya namanya? Kesal Jaejoong frustasi sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya yang dijepit asal. Membuat mahkota indah itu jadi sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Aduh, siapa sih namanya?"

BRUGH!

"Aw!" Ringis Jaejoong ketika dirinya menghantam sesuatu yang solid namun lembut disaat bersamaan.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara _low bass_ dari arah atas. Membuat Jaejoong terpaksa harus mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka yang cukup jauh.

Tampan.

Adalah kesan pertama Jaejoong saat melihat pria dihadapannya. Tubuh yang cukup berotot, sepasang mata tajam bak predator, rambut hitam legam, ditambah rahang yang tegas dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi. Menjadikan sosok pria tanpa nama ini terlihat begitu _manly_ dan berkharisma. Tapi tunggu, kenapa _feature_-nya tampak tidak asing ya?

Kayak pernah lihat deh, tapi dimana ya? Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati seraya mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Atau tepatnya... 'seseorang' yang memiliki ciri fisik hampir sama dengan pria tampan ini.

'Bah! Tidak penting!' putusnya masa bodoh karena tak mau ambil pusing.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria itu memastikan sekali lagi.

Sadar bahwa dirinya sempat melamun, maka Jaejoong segera meminta maaf, "Ah iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf karena sudah menabrak Anda, umm..."

"Seunghyun." Jawab pria dengan stelan jas hitam Armany tersebut seolah dapat menebak jalan pikiran Jaejoong.

Mata besar Jaejoong kini membulat lucu. Ia bahkan tak berkedip sedikit pun saat sang pria mulai memperkenalkan diri.

Seunghyun?

"Wah, nama yang bagus— err maksudku, maaf karena sudah menabrak Anda Seunghyun-ssi." Ulang Jaejoong sekali lagi. Kali ini ia sedikit membungkukkan badan pertanda ia sangat menyesal atas sikap cerobohnya barusan. Padahal Yunho sudah berulang-kali mengajarkan padanya untuk menjaga sikap, tapi tetap saja ia lupa. Untunglah kekasih menyebalkannya itu sedang tak ada di sini, kalau tidak sudah pasti ia akan diceramahi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sekarang. Tunggu, bukannya itu rumus untuk menghitung volume balok ya? Kenapa jadi mikir matematika? Issh! Ini semua pasti gara-gara Yunnie yang selalu mencekokiku rumus! Omel Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menggembungkan pipi. Tak sadar bahwa Seunghyun tengah memperhatikan tingkahnya sejak tadi.

'Gadis yang manis.' Komentar Seunghyun tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa. Dan tolong jangan terlalu sungkan kepadaku." Ujarnya ramah yang membuat sebuah senyum lebar tersungging manis diwajah Jaejoong.

"Ah, baiklah!" Jaejoong berujar riang dengan mata bulat besarnya yang memancarkan keluguan. "Umm, kalau boleh aku tahu, Seunghyun-ssi sedang apa di sini?" Mulai Jaejoong membuka percakapan. Jika biasanya kebanyakan orang akan menghindari percakapan dengan orang asing, justru ia tidak. Sifat dasarnya yang memang selalu ingin tahu menyebabkan dirinya sangat '_welcome'_ terhadap siapapun. Bahkan dengan orang asing yang baru beberapa menit lalu dikenalnya.

"Aku sedang mencari namdongsaengku. Kebetulan diktat kuliahnya tertinggal di rumah."

"Ooh, fakultas apa memang?"

"Ilmu Politik dan Hukum."

"Wah, kalau gitu sama! Yunnie juga— err, maksudku pacarku juga difakultas itu." Ralat Jaejoong cepat yang membuat Seunghyun terkekeh.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana bareng? Kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin menemui pacarku."

"Boleh."

"Waaa, asik! Kalau gitu nanti Seunghyun-ssi akan kukenalkan pada pacarku. Pertama kali lihat pasti Seunghyun-ssi akan mengira dia alien, soalnya kepalanya itu—" Dan sepanjang jalan Jaejoong pun terus berceloteh riang. Sementara Seunghyun selaku pendengar hanya tersenyum tipis dan sesekali tertawa pelan saat Jaejoong menceritakan hal-hal lucu.

"Yunnie~!" Sapa Jaejoong saat ia dengan sadisnya langsung melompat ke atas punggung Yunho.

BRUGH!

"Boo, sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan pernah melakukan itu." Ujar Yunho memberi peringatan. Kedua tangannya telah ia posisikan di belakang lutut Jaejoong. Seakan telah terbiasa dengan tingkah sang kekasih yang tergolong ekstrim itu.

"Aaah, sejak dulu punggungmu memang yang paling enak _Bear_..." Balas Jaejoong tanpa menggubris peringatannya sedikit pun. Dengan seenaknya ia justru semakin menyamankan diri dipunggung kokoh Yunho yang menurutnya adalah tempat ternyaman kedua. Karena yang pertama tentu saja dada bidangnya. Beruntung bagi Jaejoong karena Yunho memiliki refleks yang cepat serta tubuh yang cukup berotot, sehingga dapat dengan mudah menangkapnya.

"Oh iya, Yunnie! Tadi di tengah jalan menuju ke sini aku dapat teman baru lho. Orangnya menyenangkan deh, dia—"

"Boojae, lagi-lagi kau berkenalan dengan orang asing yang belum jelas identitasnya 'kan?" Potong Yunho cepat sebelum Jaejoong mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu gadisnya hampir kena hipnotis karena berkenalan dengan orang asing di tengah jalan. Sekarang sudah diulangi lagi. Hhh... nampaknya Jaejoong tak pernah mengenal istilah 'belajar dari pengalaman'.

"Issh, tapi yang ini beda!" Protes Jaejoong bersikeras. Kedua tangannya yang semula melingkar manis dileher Yunho kini beralih mengguncang bahu sang lelaki yang kala itu terbalut kemeja hitam.

"Terserah." Balas Yunho tak acuh.

Jaejoong merengut. Dicebilkan bibirnya sambil menatap rambut hitam Yunho penuh kesal. "Yunnie menyebalkan!"

"Jangan dingin begitu Yun, Jaejoongie 'kan hanya mencoba untuk berteman." Sela sebuah suara kalem yang menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

"Ah, Seunghyun-oppa!" Seru Jaejoong tersenyum lebar begitu melihat sosok Seunghyun. "Nah Yunnie, ini dia orang yang ku—"

"Hyung?"

EH?

"Wah, jadi gadis ini yang sering diceritakan eomma ditelepon. Tak kusangka calon adik iparku akan semanis ini."

Hyung? Calon adik ipar? Tanya Jaejoong membeo. Sungguh ia sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk akan apa yang sedang berlangsung.

Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong perlahan dari punggungnya dan menghadapkan gadis Kim itu pada Seunghyun. "Boo, dia ini hyungku yang kuceritakan ditelepon tadi. Jung Seunghyun, kau ingat?"

Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Membuat Yunho hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia baru ingat kalau Jaejoongnya tak pernah bagus dalam menghafal nama orang. Terlebih orang asing yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Dan Yunho pribadi memang belum pernah menunjukkan foto atau apapun yang memperlihatkan rupa sang kakak.

"Halo Jaejoongie. Senang bertemu denganmu."

**Lesson 3: **Tidak pernah ada kata orang asing bagi seorang sanguinis. Karena hanya dengan mengucapkan 'halo' saja Anda sudah bisa menjadi teman mereka. Namun jangan pernah sekalipun meminta mereka untuk mengingat nama atau alamat. Karena mereka tergolong orang yang pelupa.

"Yunnie, masih lama tidak?"

"Hn."

"Kalau sekarang?"

"..."

"Bear~?"

"Boo, carilah kesibukanmu sendiri." Jawab Yunho jengah sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya. Tugas metodologi penelitiannya saja sudah cukup menguras otak. Ditambah dengan keluhan Jaejoong yang hampir tiap lima menit sekali ia dengar. Sungguh kepalanya serasa mau pecah sekarang.

"Tidak bisa Yunnie~ Heechul-eonni lagi liburan ke Paris, Taemin sedang praktek di rumah sakit, Junsu sibuk mengurus acara amal..." Dan Jaejoong pun terus mengoceh selama lima menit tanpa henti. "Yoochun sedang mengurus persiapan untuk calon ketua BEM dan Changmin tidak mau kuganggu karena ingin main _game_ seharian." Terangnya memasang wajah kesal, digulingkan tubuh mungilnya ke sana kemari di atas ranjang _king size_ milik Yunho. Membuat ranjang bersprei putih yang semula rapi itu jadi berantakan karena ulahnya. "Fuh, mereka benar-benar tega. Membiarkanku sendirian tanpa teman." Keluh Jaejoong sambil mendengus. Dipeluknya guling Yunho erat-erat hingga menutupi separuh wajah. "Yunnie, kau sudah selesai belum?"

Siiing...

"Yunnie?"

Aneh, kok sepi-sepi saja sih?

Merasa sedikit janggal, Jaejoong pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah meja belajar Yunho. Kosong. Kemana si Jung muda itu? Lima menit yang lalu masih ada di sana. Tapi sekejap mata langsung hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Oh _great_, sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian tanpa teman. Apa yang harus ia lakukan di dalam kamar seluas ini?

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, bahkan hampir tak bersuara. Gelap. Setahunya Jaejoong phobia dengan kegelapan. Tapi kenapa gadis itu membiarkan lampu kamar ini mati? Tangan Yunho meraba saklar lampu yang sudah ia hafal letaknya.

PATS!

Cahaya putih kini menyinari seisi ruangan. Mata musang Yunho segera bergerak untuk mencari sosok gadis cantik namun cerewet yang begitu ia cintai. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan hingga retinanya menangkap sebuah gundukan kecil yang tertutupi _bed cover_ di atas ranjang. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Yunho mendekati gundukan kecil tersebut. Gundukan yang ia yakini berisi sosok mungil sang kekasih.

Dibukanya _bed cover_ yang menyelimuti Jaejoong hingga sebatas dada secara perlahan. Memperlihatkan sosok sang kekasih dalam balutan _sweater_ putih yang tengah tertidur menyamping. Sinar mata Yunho sedikit melembut saat menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memeluk dua buah guling yang ditumpuk. Membuat gadis Kim itu tampak menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihat.

Yunho mendudukkan diri ditepian ranjang. Jemarinya perlahan bergerak untuk mengelus wajah putih Jaejoong dengan lembut.

'Kalau sedang tidur begini dia terlihat begitu _angelic_. Tapi... kalau sudah bangun seperti iblis kecil yang sulit dikendalikan.' Gumam Yunho dalam hati seraya tersenyum tipis.

Ia dekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah Jaejoong, bermaksud untuk mengecup dahi gadis itu.

KREK!

Yunho terpaksa menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar suara benda yang tak sengaja ia tekan.

"Ini 'kan..." Rubik miliknya. Kenapa bisa ada di sini?

Lelaki tampan itu menatap rubik yang hampir setengah jadi dan wajah tidur Jaejoong secara bergantian. Astaga, jangan-jangan Jaejoong sejak tadi menunggunya sambil memainkan rubik. Padahal kekasihnya itu paling anti dengan mainan rumit yang membutuhkan logika seperti ini.

"Dasar bodoh." Bisik Yunho lirih sebelum mengecup kening Jaejoong. Gadis Kim itu tampak menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya sebelum membuka mata.

"Unng~ Yunnie?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Disandarkan tubuhnya pada _headboard_ ranjang sebelum mengucek mata beberapa kali. "Tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

"Sudah boleh main?" Tanya Jaejoong polos yang tak pelak membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Hn." Gumam Yunho pelan. "Apapun yang kau inginkan _my lady_." Lanjutnya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. Mendengar jawaban Yunho, kedua mata Jaejoong yang semula masih setengah terpejam langsung terbuka lebar.

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu tunggu apalagi, ayo kita bersiap!" Serunya heboh dan segera menyeret Yunho keluar kamar. Sementara yang diseret sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena gadis enerjiknya telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

**Lesson 4:** Orang sanguinis cenderung suka mengeluh dan benci akan kesendirian. Bagi mereka, teman adalah hal mutlak yang sangat diperlukan. Mereka juga tampak naif dan polos, serta mempunyai kesederhanaan kanak-kanak yang terbawa sampai usia dewasa.

"Pokoknya aku akan tetap pergi." Ucap Jaejoong bersikeras. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada dengan tatapan menantang.

Dari atas kursi yang tengah ia duduki, Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas. Meski posturnya terbilang santai namun hal tersebut tetap tak mengurangi kesan tegas yang ia miliki. "Tidak."

Mata Jaejoong menyipit tajam. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak suka. "Kalau aku tetap pergi?"

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya." Kata Yunho mengingatkan. Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan mengancam. Dan nyatanya semua itu benar, ia memang tengah mengancam kekasih cantiknya itu untuk mencegah rencana gilanya.

"Tapi Yun, aku sudah lama menantikan _Paris Fashion Week_ ini. Semua karya dari perancang busana dunia favoritku ada di sana."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Heechul-eonni saja boleh pergi, masa aku tidak!"

"Selesaikan tugasmu dulu baru kau kuizinkan."

"Alaah, kalau soal itu sih gam—"

"Selesaikan. Sekarang." Titah Yunho tak terbantahkan.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah menahan kesal. Kelihatan sekali ia tidak menyukai sedikit pun perintah Yunho. Oh, yang benar saja. Memang sejak kapan ia suka diperintah?

"Barusan kau memerintahku?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Yunho balik yang malah semakin menyulut amarah Jaejoong berkali lipat.

"Yunnie menyebalkan! Aku benci!" teriak Jaejoong keras hingga terngiang keseluruh ruang kelas yang mereka tempati. Dibantingnya pintu kelas dengan kasar sebelum lari meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

Jaejoong berhenti di salah satu taman yang berada di kampus. Ternyata pegal juga berlari seperti tadi. Bahkan ia sampai tidak sadar sudah berlari sampai sejauh ini. Gadis Kim itu mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku taman yang dibentuk menyerupai batang pohon. Nampaknya tidak ada salahnya juga ia beristirahat sebentar. Toh jarak antara gedung fakultas Yunho dan taman ini cukup jauh.

"Yunnie benar-benar menyebalkan! Hanya karena tugas sepele itu saja aku tidak boleh pergi." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil mendengus. Namun di tengah kekesalannya tersebut tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, apa itu?" Tanyanya ketika menangkap sebuah stan yang berada tidak jauh dari taman utama kampus. "Tunggu dulu, bukannya itu Suie ya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Ah benar, itu dia! Sedang apa dia di sana?" Merasa penasaran, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Suie, kau sedang apa?"

"Oh, hai Joongie." Sapa Junsu lesu saat Jaejoong berdiri di depan stan yang ia dan teman-teman satu jurusannya dirikan. "Seperti yang kau lihat, kami sedang menggelar bazaar buku untuk acara amal." Junsu mulai menjelaskan. Sementara Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi. "Tapi sepertinya teman-teman mahasiswa kurang tertarik dengan buku sejarah dan tema-tema yang berbau kolosal." Tangan Jaejoong mengangkat salah satu buku yang ada di atas meja dan menurunkannya kembali. Meringis saat melihat judul yang tertera dan betapa tebal halamannya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Junsu jadi lesu begitu. Jangankan buku-buku sejarah seperti ini, diktat kuliahnya saja tidak pernah Jaejoong baca kalau bukan karena paksaan Yunho.

Di tengah pemikirannya mengenai buku, tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di otak Jaejoong.

"Mungkin... aku bisa sedikit membantu."

Pernyataan Jaejoong barusan kontan saja membuat Junsu dan kawan-kawannya mendongak serempak ke arah gadis enerjik itu.

"Kau yakin Joongie?" Tanya Junsu ragu saat Jaejoong telah menjelaskan seluruh rencananya.

"Positive!" Jaejoong menjawab dengan percaya diri. "Yang lain bagaimana?" Tanyanya seraya meminta pendapat.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan, aku ikut deh!"

"Aku juga, aku juga!"

"Hey, aku juga mau!"

"Jangan lupakan aku!"

Dalam sekejap semangat para mahasiswa tersebut langsung bergejolak. Mereka yang ditengah-tengah sempat _down_ dan lesu, seketika pulih kembali dan mendapat kepercayaan diri mereka lagi.

Yunho menghela napas berat. Sejak tadi ia berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong namun gadis itu tak menjawab panggilannya juga. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah soal _fashion week_ itu.

"Apa kau lihat Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho untuk yang kesekian kali pada beberapa orang mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya."

Haaah, kemana sebenarnya gadis keras kepala itu?

"Kalau Jaejoongie sih tadi kulihat lari ke arah taman utama." Jawab Yoochun yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Yunho. Alih-alih terkejut atau berteriak, Yunho justru dengan gesit langsung berlari ke arah yang dimaksud. "Wah, semangat sekali."

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yunho terengah saat melihat kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di dekat taman utama kampus.

"Ah, Yu-Yunho sunbae?"

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"A-Ah, iya. Para mahasiswa jurusan Sejarah sedang melakukan drama musikal kolosal."

Drama musikal?

Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Yunho pun menyusup ke dalam kerumunan tersebut. Begitu ia tiba dibarisan terdepan, mata musangnya menangkap sosok sang kekasih tengah mengenakan hanbok khas para putri raja. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang biasa dijepit asal, kini digelung rapi dengan jepit perak berornamen naga. Selain itu warna hanbok yang putih bersih dengan motif bunga kaca piring terlihat begitu pas ditubuh mungilnya.

Dengan begitu anggun Jaejoong menari di atas jalan beraspal halus itu. Layaknya seorang putri raja zaman dulu. Digerakkan tangannya dengan gemulai mengikuti petikan irama gayageum yang dimainkan Junsu, sementara bibir plumnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Yunho tertegun selama beberapa saat. Bukan, ia bukannya tertegun karena suara merdu Jaejoong, melainkan pada antusiasme dari para mahasiswa yang menyaksikan pertunjukan tersebut. Mata mereka tak pernah lepas menatap gadisnya dengan sebuah senyum kagum. Bahkan sayup-sayup Yunho dapat mendengar suara tawa dari arah penonton saat Jaejoong tidak sengaja tersandung hanboknya sendiri.

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari sekeliling membuat Yunho tersadar dari pikirannya. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Jaejoong sedang tersenyum sumringah. Melambaikan kedua tangannya ke udara seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Hal yang tak jauh berbeda pun dilakukan para pemain lain. Senyum cerah terus menghiasi wajah mereka saat para penonton menyambut pertunjukan dengan meriah.

"Joongie~~, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tapi... terima kasih banyak. Berkat dirimu banyak mahasiswa yang jadi tertarik untuk membeli buku kami." Ucap Junsu menahan haru.

Jaejoong menggeleng, senyuman lebar yang terkesan polos tersungging dibibirnya. "Bukan aku, tapi kita semualah yang melakukannya." Kata Jaejoong memegang kedua tangan Junsu. Membuat gadis bersuara lumba-lumba itu langsung menitikan air mata.

"Aduh, ternyata pakai beginian ribet juga." Jaejoong kini berada di dalam ruang kelas kosong untuk berganti baju. Sepuluh menit sudah ia habiskan hanya untuk membuka hanbok dan berbagai aksesoris yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Namun belum selesai juga sampai sekarang. Hhh, seharusnya ia terima saja bantuan dari Junsu tadi.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Yunnie?!" Mata Jaejoong sedikit terbelalak begitu melihat sosok Yunho yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Yunho tersenyum— ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepat kalau dikatakan menyeringai. Terlebih saat Jaejoong berlari memeluknya. "Kau menontonku?" Tanya Jaejoong semangat dengan kedua tangan yang kini ia posisikan dibahu Yunho. Seakan lupa dengan amarahnya terhadap lelaki itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, permainanku bagus 'kan?"

"Lumayan." Komentar Yunho singkat yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kalau bagian yang tersandung hanbok itu tidak dihitung." Lanjutnya yang membuat senyuman itu lenyap dan tergantikan dengan raut kesal.

"Jadi kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengejekku?" Balas Jaejoong sedikit jengkel. Namun dihiraukan begitu saja oleh Yunho bagai angin lalu. "Itu apa?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari balik almamaternya. Penasaran, ia pun segera merebut amplop itu dari tangan Yunho dan membukanya dengan cepat. "Waaa! Ini 'kan tiket ke _Paris Fashion Week!_ Ini buatku Yun?"

"Hanya kalau kau berjanji akan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu setelah itu." Jelas Yunho seraya memberi tatapan peringatan kepada Jaejoong. Membuat gadis cantik itu tak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Yunho seerat yang ia bisa.

"Kyaaa! Yunnie memang yang terbaik~!"

"Dan—" Jemari panjang Yunho mulai meraba punggung Jaejoong yang hanya terbalut hanbok bagian dalam berwarna putih, tipis dan agak transparan. Sehingga membuat kulit Jaejoong yang putih mulus tercetak jelas.

"Masih ada lagi?"

Yunho mengangguk, dilepasnya beberapa aksesoris yang masih menghiasi surai hitam sang kekasih. Membiarkan rambut halus itu kini tergerai indah dipunggung Jaejoong. "Tentu saja." Bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong dengan seduktif. " Aku... ingin_'service'_ malam ini kau mengenakan hanbok."

Belum sempat Jaejoong memprotes, tiba-tiba bibir tebal Yunho telah membungkam bibir plumnya. Lelaki itu melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, kemudian melesakkan lidah ahlinya ke dalam gua manis Jaejoong. Menyesap setiap inchi yang ada di dalam sana tanpa mau ketinggalan sedikit pun.

Dan suasana kelas yang semula hening tersebut kini tergantikan dengan desahan yang mengalun merdu dari bibir seorang Kim Jaejoong.

**Lesson 5:** Orang sanguinis seringkali melalaikan kewajiban dan membuat dalih. Namun mereka memiliki kemampuan alami yang bisa mempesona orang lain untuk ikut bekerja dan bergabung bersama mereka lewat ide kreatif dan inovatif yang spontan ia cetuskan.

**-Sanguinis yang** **Populer** laksana Peterpan, sang pangeran yang tiap kali merasa bahagia jika mendapat kekuatan, dan akan bersedih jika kehilangan kekuatannya. Mereka tertawa, mengoceh dan senang bersama orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift of God, which is why we call it 'the present'. – Bil Keane**_

**FIN**

**A/N:** Tadinya cuma mau buat yang phlegmatis aja, tapi agak nanggung juga sih kalau nggak dituntasin. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk buat keempat-empatnya (Phlegmatis, Sanguinis, Melankolis, Koleris) dan dijadikan dalam satu story (biar gak ribet).

**NEXT CHAP: MELANKOLIS -SANG PERFEKSIONIS-.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	3. Melancholic: The Perfectionist

**Disclaimer :**

**All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Personality Plus belong to Florence Litteur.**

**Warn : Genderswitch, OOC, Newbie, Typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

Salah satu pintu dikediaman keluarga Kim masih nampak tertutup rapat. Sebuah papan kayu persegi bercat ivory tergantung pada pintu berbahan _fancy wood_ tersebut. Membuat tampilan pintu terkesan begitu elegan dan apik. Pada papan itu, kita dapat melihat sederet nama yang diukir dengan detail menggunakan huruf hangeul. Jaejoong, adalah nama yang terukir pada papan kayu indah itu. Membuat siapapun yang melihat pastinya akan langsung mengenali identitas si pemilik kamar.

Dari balik pintu, kita dapat menemukan sebuah kamar bernuansa putih dan biru pupus yang memberi kesan kalem. Bagaimana tidak, dari mulai lantai kayu yang seluruhnya tertutupi karpet bulu berwarna putih. Langit-langit kamar yang dilukis sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai gumpalan awan. Sebuah ranjang ukuran _jack size_ dengan sprei biru motif gajah yang telah ditata apik disudut kiri kamar. Dua buah bantal serta sebuah guling yang ditumpuk rapi di atasnya. Kemudian selimut berwarna senada yang dilipat tak kalah rapi pada ujung ranjang.

Diseberang tempat tidur, sebuah lemari _built-in_ tiga pintu berdiri dengan gagah. Nampak disisinya sebuah meja rias, lengkap dengan berbagai kosmetik serta cermin berdiri mendampingi. Tak jauh dari ujung tempat tidur, terdapat sebuah rak buku yang didominasi oleh buku-buku bertemakan Biologi. Mulai dari buku Morfologi, Taksonomi, Fisiologi dan Genetika. Namun tak sedikit pula buku-buku di luar tema Biologi yang menghiasi rak. Seperti halnya buku psikologi, motivasi, bahkan beberapa novel fiksi maupun nonfiksi juga dapat kita temukan di sana. Dan yang lebih mengesankan, semua buku itu telah diatur sedemikian rupa berdasarkan ukuran, jenis dan abjad yang tertera.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang terdengar. Masih dalam balutan jubah mandi miliknya, Jaejoong memunculkan diri dari balik pintu. Uap segar dari sabun dan _shampoo_ tercium begitu jelas ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi pribadinya. Dengan langkah kecil, kedua kakinya bergerak menuju kursi di depan meja rias. Bersiap-siap untuk memulai ritual kesehariannya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan berdandan sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Namun karena Jaejoong tidak begitu menyukai _make-up_, maka ia hanya menghias wajahnya dengan bedak tipis, _lipbalm_ berwarna _peach_, serta sedikit maskara. Kemudian gadis itu mulai menyisir rambutnya yang sebelumnya telah ia keringkan dengan _hairdryer_. Mengenakan bandana warna biru serta menyisir poni tengahnya rapi dan searah.

Sejenak ia mengamati pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Seolah tengah memeriksa hasil kerjanya barusan.

"Uhh, sudah mulai panjang ya." Keluhnya entah pada siapa. Diambilnya gunting berukuran sedang yang ia letakkan dalam laci meja rias. Memotong poni tengahnya sedikit hingga tak menutupi mata dan menyisirnya kembali. "Nah, sempurna."

Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah lemari. Jemarinya yang lentik mulai memilih satu demi satu pakaian yang tergantung rapi di dalam sana. Cukup lama ia berpikir, hingga akhirnya ia pun menjatuhkan pilihan pada blus biru lengan panjang berkerah 'v' sebagai atasan, yang dipadukan dengan rok hitam spandex di atas lutut. Sementara untuk alas kaki, Jaejoong mengenakan _wedges_ hitam 5 cm yang telah ia susun rapi di atas rak sepatu. Sejenak ia membuka tas yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar. Sekedar mengecek ulang buku untuk mata kuliah hari ini. Usai memastikan semuanya telah lengkap, maka Jaejoong pun menyampirkan sebuah jam tangan berwarna ivory dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kakinya yang tengah mengenakan _wedges_ bergerak ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup rapat oleh gorden putih polos. Jaejoong menyibak gorden itu dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Membiarkan udara pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar, Jaejoong menyempatkan diri untuk kembali bercermin. Memastikan bahwa penampilannya tetap sempurna. Dapat ia lihat sepasang mata bulat besar itu menatapnya balik lewat cermin. Menampilkan sesosok gadis dengan wajah putih mulus tanpa cela.

Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Jaejoong menyemprotkan parfum beraroma _vanilla _dipergelangan tangan, leher, tulang selangka dan belakang lututnya. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging indah dibibir plumnya yang tampak menggoda. Usai mematikan saklar lampu, maka gadis Kim itu pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kembali.

**Lesson 1:** Seperti judulnya, menyukai kesempurnaan alias perfeksionis adalah ciri utama seorang melankolis.

"Eomma, aku berangkat ya!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Lho, memangnya Yunho sudah jemput?" Sahut nyonya Kim dari arah dapur. Dihampirinya sang putri yang sudah dalam keadaan rapi sambil mengelap tangan pada celemek.

"_See?_ Aku berangkat ya eomma." Jaejoong meminta izin usai mendengar bunyi klakson selang beberapa saat setelah pertanyaan sang ibu terlontar.

"Hati-hati sayang."

Masih dengan senyuman manis, Jaejoong berjalan ke arah mobil lamborghini hitam yang terparkir di depan kediaman Kim. "Pagi." Sapanya lembut saat telah duduk dalam mobil _sport_ mewah itu.

"Pagi." Balas sang pengemudi bernama Yunho tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nih." Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal dihadapan Yunho. Sudah jadi rutinitasnya untuk melakukan hal ini setiap hari. Berpacaran dengan Yunho selama hampir dua tahun membuat ia jadi hafal kelakuan sang kekasih. Termasuk juga kebiasaan buruk Yunho yang tidak pernah sarapan itu. "Kau pasti belum sarapan 'kan?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho tersenyum, tangan besarnya mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya mengambil sepotong roti bakar dari dalam kotak bekal tersebut.

"Cappuchino-nya kuletakkan di sini, nanti habiskan ya."

Kurang lebih setengah jam keduanya pun tiba di area kampus. Untunglah mereka selalu berangkat lebih pagi, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk mendapatkan lahan parkir. "Hari ini pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Yunho usai mengunci pintu mobil.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jaejoong malah menahan kedua lengan Yunho. "Yun, sebentar." Jaejoong sedikit berjinjit, mengingat perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka yang cukup jauh. Dengan telaten ia mengusap _T-shirt_ putih Yunho dibagian dada. "Ada kotoran dibajumu."

"Nah, beres. Tadi bilang apa?" Lanjut Jaejoong sambil membenarkan kerah baju Yunho yang menurutnya masih kurang rapi.

"Kamu pulang jam berapa nanti?"

"Umm... sekitar jam 4-an kok." Jawab gadis itu yang direspon Yunho dengan anggukan.

"Tunggu di tempat biasa ya, jam 5 aku baru keluar kelas soalnya."

"Oh, baiklah."

**Lesson 2: **Orang **Melankolis yang Sempurna** sangat memperhatikan orang lain dan peka terhadap keperluan mereka. Terlebih kepada orang-orang yang mereka anggap dekat.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya salah seorang rekan Jaejoong yang tergabung dalam kepengurusan BEM Fakultas. Lima menit yang lalu mereka baru saja menyelesaikan rapat untuk membahas salah satu proker yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi. Meski rapat telah usai, namun hampir seluruh panitia masih berada di dalam ruang rapat dan membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil sesuai divisinya. Mendiskusikan hal-hal apa saja yang masih kurang serta solusi terbaik jika ada masalah yang belum _clear_. Entah itu berkaitan dengan anggaran, sosialisasi, maupun kematangan isi acara. Mengingat proker ini termasuk _event_ tahunan yang cukup besar, maka kesiapan serta kerja sama dari seluruh panitia sangatlah dibutuhkan.

_Doe eyes_ Jaejoong membaca proposal yang ia terima dengan serius. Sesekali dahinya akan berkerut saat membaca hasil ketikan di sana. Kalau dihitung sudah hampir dua tahun ia menjabat sebagai sekretaris utama fakultas. Sehingga dalam hal surat-menyurat, proposal, laporan kegiatan maupun laporan pertanggung jawaban adalah makanan kesehariannya. Dan biasanya dalam setiap proker, ketua pelaksana selalu menunjuknya sebagai sekretaris kegiatan. Mengingat ketekunan serta ketelitiannya yang bahkan melebihi seorang sekretaris BEM Universitas. Namun tampaknya akan ada sedikit pengecualian di sini. Entah karena hal apa, tiba-tiba saja ketua pelaksana kegiatan menunjuk ia sebagai kadiv humas untuk kepanitian kali ini.

"Tadi sudah kutunjukkan sama ketuplak. Katanya ini sudah oke." Tambah rekan Jaejoong lagi yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari gadis cantik itu.

"Kalimat dibagian pendahuluan ini agak sedikit rancu. Untuk tujuan lebih baik dibuat satu paragraf supaya lebih efektif. Spasi, margin dan tanda baca tolong diperhatikan lagi. Usahakan halamannya jangan terlalu tebal dan membuat jenuh. Lalu anggaran pengeluaran sebaiknya jangan dibuat terlalu rinci seperti ini, jatuhnya malah terkesan bertele-tele. Kemudian ini juga—" Jaejoong terus berkomentar panjang lebar yang membuat orang dihadapannya terbengong. "—kategori sponsor dibuat tabel saja supaya lebih mudah dibaca. Lalu pada bagian paket sponsor tolong dibuat kolom khusus untuk perusahaan medioker agar mereka bisa tahu kontrapersi yang akan mereka dapat. Dan mengingat ini adalah proposal untuk sponsor, lebih cepat penyelesaian akan jauh lebih baik. Karena paling tidak, batas waktu pengajuan proposal ke perusahaan adalah 2 bulan. Tapi kalau untuk perusahaan besar ya mungkin bisa memakan waktu hingga 4-5 bulan." Tambah Jaejoong lagi tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi orang dihadapannya yang langsung _blank_ seketika. "Sejauh ini itu saja. Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Err, kontra— apa tadi?"

**Lesson 3: **Karena standarnya yang terlalu tinggi, maka sangat sulit untuk membuat orang melankolis merasa puas.

Jaejoong tengah membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya setelah mata kuliah kedua dihari itu berakhir. Sebagian mahasiswa telah keluar dari kelas dan menuju _cafetaria_ untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka yang lelah. Mengingat selang waktu untuk jadwal mata kuliah yang berikutnya masih ada satu jam, jadi mengapa tidak dimanfaatkan untuk makan dan beristirahat?

Di tengah kegiatan membereskan buku, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Jaejoongie, pinjam catatan Statistikmu ya." Ah, rupanya Junsu. Ia pikir siapa tadi.

"Memang punyamu kenapa Su?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Memang sih, Junsu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mencatat. Tapi untuk mata kuliah Statistik disemester ini justru Junsu sangat rajin mencatat. Yaah, meski alasan dibalik kerajinan Junsu itu hanya karena dosen mata kuliah Statistik mereka yang tampan, muda dan masih _single_. Tapi kenapa tidak jika efeknya bisa sebagus ini? Terlebih nilai rata-rata kelas mereka juga cukup terdongkrak berkat cara mengajar sang dosen yang jenaka dan selalu segar untuk dilihat. Membuat paradigma mahasiswa yang sebelumnya sangat benci terhadap mata kuliah yang hanya berisikan sederet angka serta simbol rumit itu jadi berbeda dan menyenangkan.

"Ketumpahan kopi Yoochun~~." Mata Junsu berkaca-kaca, sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis mendengarnya. Sedikit banyak ia turut bersimpati atas 'musibah' yang dialami Junsu. Karena bagaimanapun catatan Statistik itu sangatlah penting sebagai acuan dalam pembuatan skripsi nanti.

"Sabar ya."

"Sangat!" Dengus Junsu jengkel kala mengingat insiden kemarin. "Oh iya, Joongie. Kau mencatat tidak, penjelasan tambahan untuk anova 2 arah yang minggu kemarin? Aku ketinggalan dibagian itu nih gara-gara Chunnie sms."

"Oh, ada kok."

"Yang mana?"

"Emm, sebentar." Jaejoong membuka catatannya yang masih berada ditangan Junsu. Membalik halaman demi halaman hingga menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Nah, ini dia."

"Astaga! Ini benar tulisan tanganmu Joongie?!" Kata Junsu heboh saat melihat catatan Jaejoong tersebut. Bahkan kedua matanya sampai melotot lebar.

Jaejoong mengernyit, ada yang salah dengan tulisannya? Setahunya semua catatan yang ia miliki baik-baik saja.

"Ini tulisan atau ketikan komputer? Rapi banget~!" Lanjut Junsu masih dengan nada heboh bercampur takjub. "Bahkan bekas type-ex pun juga tidak ada, padahal ini pakai pulpen 'kan?"

"Umm, iya." Jawab Jaejoong ragu. Memangnya ada yang salah kalau menjadi rapi? Jujur saja, ia malah paling tidak betah kalau melihat sesuatu yang berantakan. Karena hal itu secara tidak langsung akan mempengaruhi moodnya jauh kelevel dasar.

Decakan kagum meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Junsu. Matanya masih fokus mencermati tulisan tangan Jaejoong yang menurutnya melebihi kata sempurna. Bahkan pemberian titik komanya saja begitu apik, spasinya pas semua dan tabel pun juga digaris lurus tanpa ada yang melenceng barang sedikit saja. Jika diibaratkan dalam lembar kerja _micrososft words_, maka tulisan Jaejoong akan tampak seperti tulisan _Bradley Hand ITC_ ukuran 11, dengan batas margin sebelah kiri 2 cm sementara sebelah kanan 1 cm.

'Untuk catatan saja serapi ini, apalagi kalau ujian nanti?' Tanpa sadar Junsu meringis. Membayangkan berapa lama waktu, serta tingkat ketelitian yang diperlukan agar bisa menghasilkan tulisan sempurna seperti Jaejoong.

**Lesson 4:** Orang bertipe melankolis sangat mencintai kerapihan dan disiplin. Jadi jika Anda ingin meminjam catatan pelajaran, teman melankolis Anda adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Amputasi jati ya? Hmm, boleh juga."

"Tapi yang ini pun lumayan."

"Yang ini juga."

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas berat. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia mengeluh hari ini. Dipandanginya _notebook_ persegi yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Sudah tiga halaman penuh berisi coretan, tapi ia belum juga menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya suara bass seseorang dengan tiba-tiba, membuat konsentrasi Jaejoong buyar seketika. Gadis itu mendongak perlahan ke arah sumber suara. Dan entah kenapa napasnya langsung tercekat begitu melihat sosok tampan itu.

Jika dinilai secara fisik maka lelaki itu pasti akan masuk kategori A+. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan otot yang sesuai. Kulitnya yang agak tan dengan rambut hitam legam sebatas leher. Tanpa sadar jantung Jaejoong berdegup lebih keras, padahal sudah hampir dua tahun mereka berpacaran. Tapi ia masih saja bertingkah seperti remaja labil yang baru merasakan manisnya jatuh cinta. Heran, biasanya ia tidak sampai separah ini. Mungkin karena penampilan Yunho yang tidak biasa barangkali.

Entah kenapa saat mata musang tajam itu menatapnya, ia bagai merasa ditelanjangi. Padahal jelas-jelas ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Gila, inikah yang orang bilang tentang pesona seorang Jung? Sekarang ia jadi paham perasaan _fansgirl_ Yunho yang acap kali berteriak saat melihat pangeran tampan mereka lewat.

"Hmm? Tidak panas kok."

"Yu-Yunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Jaejoong tersipu saat menemukan wajah tampan Yunho yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan dahi mereka sudah saling menempel.

"Apa di kampus ini ada larangan bagi seorang cowok untuk menjenguk ceweknya?" Tanya Yunho santai seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong.

"Ya nggak ada sih..." jawab Jaejoong ragu. Wajahnya masih merona hebat akibat _sport_ jantung dadakan yang diberikan Yunho. Kupikir jantungku akan copot tadi, batinnya bernapas lega. "Yunnie, bukannya sedang ada mata kuliah?" Tanya Jaejoong yang akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri. Diliriknya sosok tampan sang kekasih yang tengah mengenakan kemeja putih serta celana bahanberwarna hitam. Tiga kancing kemeja teratasnya sengaja Yunho buka. Kemudian bagian lengannya pun disingsingkan hingga sebatas siku. Untung saja kekasihnya ini selalu mengenakan singlet hitam. Jika tidak sudah berapa banyak gadis yang dibuat mimisan akibat penampilannya yang _hot_ itu. Padahal tadi pagi penampilannya masih rapi, tapi sekarang sudah berantakan. Sudah begitu pelipis serta lehernya banyak mengeluarkan keringat.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan handuk kecil yang selalu ia bawa dari dalam tasnya. Dipakainya handuk itu untuk mengusap keringat Yunho dengan gerakan lembut. "Kamu ini, pasti tadi bolos dan malah main basket 'kan?"

Seringai tipis yang terkesan arogan tercetak sempurna diwajah aristokrat milik Yunho. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti anak rajin."

Jaejoong mendengus, seakan telah terbiasa dengan tingkah arogan Yunho. "Alasan saja." Komentarnya singkat usai memastikan seluruh keringat Yunho telah kering. Lalu ia pun kembali berkutat pada _notebook_ dihadapannya.

"Sedang apa sih?"

"Umm? Hanya mencari tema untuk jurnal." Gumam Jaejoong tanpa memandang ke arah Yunho. Tangannya yang memegang pena tak henti-hentinya menulis. Sementara raut wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Membuat Yunho yang di awal cuek agaknya sedikit penasaran juga.

"Coba lihat."

"Eh, tapi itu belum selesai!" Jaejoong berseru saat Yunho merebut notebooknya dengan paksa.

Yunho mencermati goresan tangan Jaejoong yang –seperti biasa- selalu tertulis rapi. Dahinya tampak mengernyit, seperti terganggu akan sesuatu. "Banyak sekali temanya."

"Itu dia, aku masih mencoba-coba mana tema yang bagus untuk dibuat jurnal."

"Semua?" Tanya Yunho ragu. Bagaimana tidak, hampir ada 10 tema berbeda yang tertulis di sana.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kemungkinan. Paling tidak aku ingin membuat abstrak dan kerangkanya lebih dulu agar tahu mana tema yang terbaik."

"Membuang waktu saja." Dengan cueknya Yunho melemparkan benda persegiitu secara asal pada sang pemilik.

"Hey!" Protes Jaejoong saat berhasil menangkap notebooknya. Untung saja tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kamu pilih satu tema yang benar-benar menarik, lalu baru dikembangkan? Daripada kamu buang waktu seperti ini untuk hal-hal tidak penting."

Jaejoong mengernyit, ditatapnya Yunho dengan mata bulat besarnya yang menyiratkan keluguan. "Maksud Yunnie?"

Tidak tahan dengan tingkah Jaejoong, Yunho langsung memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir plum menggoda milik sang kekasih. Kemudian lelaki tampan itu meletakkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya pada kening Jaejoong, mengetuk kening itu pelan sejalan dengan ucapannya. "Fo-Kus."

**Lesson 5:** Orang melankolis cenderung ragu-ragu dalam memulai proyek. Hal ini dikarenakan waktu mereka yang banyak dihabiskan hanya untuk membuat rencana.

"Eh Yun, numpang ke toilet ya."

"Toilet tamu sedang rusak. Pakai yang di kamarku saja."

"Oh, oke!"

Yunho merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Hampir tiga hari ia tidak pulang ke apartemen karena proyek kelompok yang harus mengejar _deadline_. Rasanya seluruh badannya bagai remuk. Dua hari merancang kapal tanpa tidur ternyata cukup melelahkan.

"Yun, yang dilemarimu itu apa?" Tanya Yoochun setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar Yunho. Pagi-pagi belum sarapan perutnya jadi lapar. Coba cek kulkas sajalah, barangkali ada sesuatu yang bisa ia makan.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Yunho balik tanpa membuka mata. Posisinya sudah benar-benar nyaman dan ia tak ingin merusaknya hanya karena hal sepele.

"Itu, kertas yang ditempel di pintu lemari." Jawab Yoochun memperjelas. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat menemukan sebuah memo dipintu kulkas.

'Kemarin aku belanja banyak untuk persediaan. Buah-buahan dan sayur-mayur dikulkasmu juga sudah kuganti. Oh iya, kau pasti lapar 'kan? Ada Beef BBQ yang kumasak semalam. Kalau mau makan tinggal dipanaskan saja lagi. –JJ-'

Yoochun terdiam, bahkan mulutnya tampak sedikit terbuka. Gila, sampai ada _footnote_ yang berisi tanggal memo itu ditulis juga.

"Itu kerjaan Jaejoong." Gumam Yunho ringan dari arah ruang tamu. Sementara Yoochun sudah mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa _single_ yang berada tak jauh dari Yunho, tentunya usai mencomot tiga buah pir dan sebuah apel segar dari dalam kulkas.

Hembusan napas berat terdengar dari arah lelaki bermarga Jung itu. Benar juga, hampir tiga hari ini ia kehilangan kontak dengan Jaejoong. Sedikit banyak ia jadi agak rindu dengan kekasih mungilnya. Tanpa sadar Yunho menyeringai tipis. Seolah mengingat sesuatu yang membuat moodnya berubah baik. "Yang kau lihat dilemari itu daftar pakaian. Jaejoong sengaja menyusunnya agar lebih mudah diambil dan tetap rapi."

Masih segar diingatan Yunho ketika Jaejoong pertama kali datang ke apartemennya. Bayangkan saja, belum sedetik Jaejoong masuk ke sana ia langsung mengomel tanpa henti. Tahu sendiri 'kan Jaejoong itu adalah pecinta kerapihan? Dan saat melihat keadaan apartemen Yunho yang tak ubahnya seperti kapal pecah kontan saja membuat ia bete. Terlebih ketika melihat kamar tidur Yunho. Oh, jangan tanya. Sprei yang berantakan, pakaian bekas _laundry_ yang ditumpuk di atas ranjang, ditambah kaus kaki yang dilempar sembarangan. Bagaimana seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak mau meledak?

Memang sih, Yunho itu tinggal sendiri. Terlebih dia itu laki-laki, yang semua kebutuhan awalnya selalu ditangani oleh sang ibu. Oke, Jaejoong bisa maklum. Tapi seberantakan-berantakannya seseorang pastinya ada batas toleransi juga 'kan? Dan menurut Jaejoong ini sudah keterlaluan.

Akhirnya dihari itu, -sambil tetap mendumel- Jaejoong melakukan aksi bersih-bersih. Ia bereskan dapur, ruang tamu, terlebih kamar Yunho. Merapikan seluruh pakaian yang sebelumnya berserakan di atas ranjang ke dalam lemari. Menyusunnya berdasarkan jenis, kegunaan, bahkan sampai ke warna. Menggantung serta melipatnya dengan apik, hingga akhirnya membuat daftar pakaian agar Yunho tak sembarangan lagi menaruhnya.

Dan efeknya? Yunho tak pernah lagi menumpuk pakaian bekas _laundry_ di atas ranjang. Terlebih menaruh pakaian secara asal di dalam lemari, karena dapat dipastikan Jaejoong akan sangat jengkel dan mengomelinya habis-habisan.

"Serius?!" Ujar Yoochun hampir tersedak. Sementara Yunho hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman singkat. "Gila, beda sekali dengan Junsu." Keluh lelaki berjidad lebar itu saat mengingat kelakuan sang kekasih. "Oh iya, ada memo dari Jaejoongie tuh dikulkas." Lanjut Yoochun menambahkan.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Yunho santai yang dibalas Yoochun dengan anggukan. "Yeah, dia bilang kalau kau lapar panaskan saja beef bbq-nya lagi. Ada kok di memo, kau baca saja."

Dan penjelasan Yoochun pun tak pelak mengundang senyum tipis dibibir Yunho.

**Lesson 6:** Orang **Melankolis yang Sempurna** sangat sadar akan perincian dan serba teratur. Mereka paling tidak betah kalau melihat sesuatu yang berantakan. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengubah susunan pakaian di lemari yang telah ditata oleh orang Melankolis, karena mereka pasti akan sangat... sangat... kesal jika Anda melakukannya.

Getaran pada _smartphone_ hitamnya membuat perhatian Yunho terusik. Dapat ia lihat nama sang kekasih tertera dilayar berukuran 4.7 inchi itu.

'Yunnie, lagi dimana sekarang?' Tanya Jaejoong mengawali pembicaraan. Suaranya terdengar agak serak, seperti habis menangis. Atau jangan-jangan memang sedang menangis?

"Masih di kelas." Jawab Yunho singkat. Untung saja dosen mereka sedang keluar sebentar, hingga Yunho bisa leluasa mengangkat telepon. "Kenapa?"

'Ti-Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara Yunnie saja.' Bohong. Jelas-jelas nada suaranya getir begitu. Mana mungkin kalau tidak ada masalah meneleponnya tiba-tiba begini. Terutama saat ia tahu bahwa Yunho sedang ada kelas.

"Kamu dimana?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada lembut.

'Eh? Yunnie mau apa memang?'

"Sudah jawab saja." Usai mendapat lokasi keberadaan Jaejoong, Yunho pun langsung melesat ke sana. Meninggalkan kelas tanpa peduli mata kuliah masih berjalan.

Yunho membuka pintu atap gedung fakultas MIPA yang berada dilantai teratas. Tidak sampai sedetik ia menginjakkan kaki di sini, semilir angin langsung menyambutnya. Mata musangnya yang tajam ia edarkan kesekeliling untuk mencari sosok mungil sang kekasih.

Itu dia, sedang duduk termenung di dekat pagar pembatas. Sendirian.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih. Tapi nampaknya Jaejoong belum menyadari keberadaannya. Ia baru tersadar saat sebuah tangan besar membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. "Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan suara serak. Benar saja, kedua matanya tampak memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Tidak salah lagi, pasti habis menangis.

Yunho mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengecupnya sekilas. Membuat aroma khas vanilla dari sang kekasih tercium jelas. Terbawa suasana, Jaejoong pun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya kedada bidang Yunho. Membiarkan Jung muda itu mendekapnya erat. Entah kenapa pelukan Yunho selalu membuat ia nyaman. "Ada apa, hm?"

Awalnya Jaejoong tidak mau bicara. Namun Yunho tetap sabar menunggu hingga kekasihnya itu tenang dan mau membuka diri. "Maaf ya, kau pasti jengkel karena sifatku yang seperti ini."

"Sifat yang bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho seraya mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan hati-hati dan memangkunya.

Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas lengan kokoh Yunho yang tengah merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. "Yang cengeng dan menyusahkan." Jawabnya tersenyum kecut. "Kau bahkan sampai harus bolos mata kuliah gara-gara aku."

"Hn, bukan masalah besar. Lagipula aku 'kan jenius, tanpa masuk kuliah pun aku bisa dapat nilai A+."

Mendengar kalimat Yunho yang kelewat percaya diri itu membuat Jaejoong mendengus geli. "Apakah semua lelaki bermarga Jung selalu narsis sepertimu?"

Dengan cueknya Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti kita punya anak. Pasti mengerikan sekali sifatnya." Jaejoong tertawa pelan dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Dalam otaknya ia membayangkan seorang anak kecil berwajah imut tapi memiliki ekspresi datar yang dingin.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Sela Yunho sebelum Jaejoong mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka terlalu jauh. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Jaejoong sempat menegang, namun tak lama kemudian kembali rileks seperti biasa. "Ketahuan ya?" Ringis Jaejoong.

Yunho mengecup hidung mancung Jaejoong sekilas. "Memang sejak kapan kau bisa membohongiku, hm?" Kata Yunho setengah mengejek. "Sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi sebelum aku memaksamu seperti dulu." Ancamnya yang seketika membuat Jaejoong merinding. Tentu ia masih ingat betapa mengerikannya Yunho jika Jung muda itu menginginkan sesuatu. Dan percayalah, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk menyerah ketimbang menghadapi kemarahan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Baik-baik, aku cerita." Putus Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah. Membuat sudut bibir Yunho terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai tipis.

"—dan karena panitia yang terpecah belah, sementara ketuplaknya sendiri mengundurkan diri, maka akulah yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikan posisinya." Desah Jaejoong lesu usai bercerita panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Alis Jaejoong berkedut. Apa masalahnya dia bilang? Ya tentu saja masalah!

"Yunnie, kau tahu sendiri 'kan aku tidak pernah menjabat ketuplak dikegiatan apapun. Belum lagi ini adalah _event_ besar yang begitu diharapkan fakultas."

"Tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba."

"Ukh, kau tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Biasanya aku selalu berada di bawah pimpinan orang lain, tapi sekarang aku justru diharuskan untuk memimpin mereka." Jelas Jaejoong dengan satu tangan menopang kening. Raut wajahnya bahkan terlihat cemas dan tertekan. "Aku tidak bisa. Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin mengundurkan diri saja."

"Dan membiarkan teman-temanmu kecewa, begitu?" Sambung Yunho datar. "Dengar, mereka sudah mempercayakanmu untuk memimpin. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mempercayai dirimu sendiri?"

"Tapi aku ... aku benar-benar belum siap." Lirih Jaejoong putus asa. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin yang mereka harapkan? Atau kalau aku tidak bisa memberi perintah? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan aku paling sulit untuk berlaku tegas? Belum lagi kalau—"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Yunho melumat bibir plum Jaejoong. Mencumbu bagian atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Dan sesekali menjilat bibir manis itu hingga menimbulkan desahan kecil dari sang pemilik. "Siapapun orangnya, kalau disuruh memimpin tiba-tiba seperti ini pastilah jawabannya selalu belum siap. Tapi kau melupakan satu hal." Kata Yunho disela-sela ciuman mereka. "Kau lupa bahwa setiap orang di dunia ini, cepat atau lambat, pastilah akan dihadapkan pada situasi dimana mereka harus menjadi seorang pemimpin. Suka tidak suka, siap atau tidak."

Masih dengan wajah merona dan napas tersengal Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan napas panas mereka yang beradu.

"Kau takut tak bisa menjadi pemimpin yang sesuai harapan mereka?" Tanya Yunho mendengus remeh. "Lihat dimana kau sekarang Boo. Kau menjadi seorang ketua pelaksana dari sebuah _event_ besar yang tak sembarang orang bisa dapatkan. Dan siapa yang memilihmu? Mereka, rekan-rekan satu kepengurusanmu. Orang yang pernah bekerja sama denganmu, tahu kelebihanmu, tahu kekuranganmu dan amat mengenalmu. Kau pikir mereka akan memilih ketuplak asal-asalan? Tidak 'kan? Justru karena mereka mengenalmu dengan baik dan **tahu** jika berada di bawah kepemimpinanmu proker ini akan berjalan sukses."

Jemari panjang Yunho menyibak beberapa helai rambut Jaejoong ke belakang telinga. "Kau tak perlu menjadi pemimpin yang sesuai harapan mereka, karena sejak awal kau memang sudah mereka harapkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Dan perlu kau tahu, esensi kepemimpinan itu bukan bagaimana cara memberi perintah. Tapi bagaimana kepemimpinan itu bisa **mempengaruhi** orang sekitarnya untuk mau ikut bekerja di bawah visi dan misi yang sama."

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau punya kemampuan, rekan-rekanmu mendukung... dan kau punya aku. Yang akan selalu mengulurkan tangan kapanpun kau butuh."

Kini Jaejoong tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Ia benar-benar merasa begitu bodoh tadi. Kenapa bisa ia tak sadar bahwa selama ini ada sekian banyak orang yang selalu mendukungnya?

"Terima kasih." Bisik Jaejoong tulus. Direngkuhnya tubuh Yunho erat tanpa bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Membiarkan kristal bening itu jatuh membasahi dada bidang Yunho yang terlapisi kemeja.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho. Dengan lembut ia mendekap pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala sang kekasih serta menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Jaejoong lebih jauh.

**Lesson 7: **Karena memiliki sifat dasar pesimis yang tinggi, membuat _mood_ orang melankolis cepat berubah. Sedetik naik, namun tiga detik berikutnya langsung _down_ seketika. Di samping itu, sifatnya yang selalu curiga dan kerap berpikiran negatif juga membuat ia gampang murung dan tertekan.

**-**Orang **Melankolis** **yang** **Sempurna** adalah jiwa, pikiran, semangat dan jantung kemanusiaan. Merupakan pribadi yang tenang, mendalam, serta penuh pikiran. Mereka dilahirkan dengan sifat pesimistis, bisa melihat masalah sebelum terjadi dan bisa menghitung seluruh biaya sebelum membangun. **Melankolis yang Sempurna** selalu menginginkan inti persoalan. Mereka tidak menerima banyak hal menurut nilai nominalnya, tapi menggali kebenaran isinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond imperfections.—Gerard Way**_

**FIN**

**LAST CHAP: KOLERIS**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


	4. Choleric: The Leader

**Disclaimer :**

**All cast in this fic are NOT MINE.**

**Personality Plus © Florence Litteur.**

**Warn : Gender switch, OOC, Newbie, Typo(s).**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai **_**warning**_** yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan **_**fanfic**_** ini dengan tertib. Terima kasih.**

"Kuulangi sekali lagi. Apa diantara kalian ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri dari kepanitian ini?"

Hening. Itulah suasana yang tengah mendera ruang rapat Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Jurusan Teknik Industri saat ini. Semua orang yang ada di dalam sana hanya bisa diam, tertunduk, tak berani menatap ketua BEMJ mereka yang berdiri dengan arogan di depan kelas. Kegaduhan serta kericuhan yang sempat mewarnai ruang rapat seketika sunyi senyap. Bak hilang tertelan badai.

Jaejoong memberikan gestur kepada sang ketua pelaksana untuk duduk. Setelah melihat suasana rapat yang kian memanas ditambah ketua pelaksana yang tampak kewalahan menangani. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil alih rapat sementara waktu. Tentunya setelah meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menghargai ketua pelaksana yang memang telah ia tunjuk untuk menangani proker kali ini.

"Jangan sampai aku mendengar ada panitia yang kabur-kaburan lagi di tengah proker. Kalau memang kalian tidak berniat sejak awal, kusarankan untuk segera mengundurkan diri dari sekarang."

Kembali, hening pun melanda. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang bergerak dari posisinya semula. Menganggap keheningan tersebut sebagai pertanda 'tidak', maka Jaejoong pun kembali melanjutkan. Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk menghadap ke arah mereka. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sementara mata besarnya menatap lurus dengan yakin. Sekaligus mengintimidasi kalau boleh ditambahkan. "Kalian tahu ini adalah proker yang cukup besar. Dan aku tidak ingin memiliki kepanitiaan yang tidak becus menjalankan tugas." Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Menatap satu-persatu wajah para rekannya yang masih tertunduk. Meski beberapa ada yang menatapnya dalam diam, seolah telah terbiasa. "Aku tahu banyak dari kalian yang mungkin kesal padaku, atau bahkan membenciku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, apapun motif kalian masuk kekepanitian ini, aku ingin semuanya bekerja keras dan saling bekerja sama. Buang ego kalian masing-masing, pisahkan antara urusan pribadi dan kepanitiaan. Di sini, kalian harus menunjukkan keprofesionalitasan kalian sebagai panitia. Tapi di luar dari sini, itu terserah kalian." Suara Jaejoong terdengar begitu lantang dan menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Membuat semua yang ada di sana tanpa sadar menegakkan tubuh mereka karena didera rasa tegang. Astaga, jadi ini ketua BEMJ Teknik Industri yang terkenal keras itu?

"Sudah sering aku menemukan panitia yang hanya mengincar sertifikat, hanya mau pajang nama, ingin diakui bekerja, tapi nyatanya tidak memberikan kontribusi apapun terhadap kepanitiaan." Jaejoong mendengus, otaknya mengilas balik kejadian beberapa bulan lalu dimana banyak panitia dalam salah satu prokernya hilang timbul bagai hantu. Tidak pernah kelihatan bekerja, tapi tiba-tiba muncul saat hari-H. Benar-benar kurang ajar, mereka pikir menjalankan proker itu perkara mudah? Sementara teman-teman panitia yang lain bekerja siang-malam, mondar-mandir kesana kemari, bahkan sampai rela tidak tidur dan menginap di rumah panitia lain yang berada dekat kampus. Namun dengan seenak jidadnya mereka malah melenggang santai dihari-H dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai panitia. Kalau tidak ingat ada dosen dan tamu undangan yang harus ia dampingi, Jaejoong pasti akan meledak detik itu juga.

"Di sini aku memang bukan ketua pelaksana kalian, tapi bagaimanapun, diakhir kepengurusan nanti akulah yang akan memberikan pertanggung-jawaban terhadap seluruh proker dalam satu tahun kepengurusan. Termasuk kinerja kalian semua." Jelas Jaejoong lambat-lambat dan penuh penekanan. Memastikan bahwa setiap perkataannya akan tertanam jauh ke dalam otak seluruh rekan-rekan panitianya. Tidak akan ia biarkan kesalahan diproker sebelumnya terulang lagi. Dan Jaejoong, akan memastikan hal itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, akhirnya Jaejoong pun menyerahkan kendali rapat pada ketua pelaksana kembali. Menyaksikan rapat tersebut berlangsung dengan serius dan sesekali akan memberikan nasihat jika memang dibutuhkan.

**Lesson 1: **Berkemauan kuat dan tegas. Pada saat orang lain tidak dapat mengambil keputusan, orang **Koleris yang Kuat** akan memutuskan dengan seketika. Mereka memecahkan masalah dan menghemat waktu, walaupun tidak semua orang menghargai ketegasan mereka.

"Hati-hati dengan _infocus_-nya!"

"Ini yang laki-laki mana sih? _Screen_-nya kenapa belum dibereskan?"

"Semua sampah dikumpulkan ke dalam _trashbag_! Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat!"

"Aduh, kalian ini laki-laki atau bukan, mejanya diangkat! Bukan digeser!"

"Karpetnya bersihkan dulu, baru digulung!"

Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya memberi komando kepada seluruh panitianya. Selepas evaluasi acara tadi, mereka kini melakukan aksi bersih-bersih. Tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Semua bergerak, saling membantu satu sama lain agar pekerjaan cepat selesai. Toh sekalipun mereka sangat ingin membolos kegiatan bersih-bersih ini, nyatanya mereka tak akan pernah bisa. Mengingat ketua BEMJ mereka adalah seorang Kim Jaejoong. Yang tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun luput dari pantauan matanya untuk bekerja.

Disaat Jaejoong tengah menggulung karpet yang telah dibersihkan, matanya menangkap beberapa dari panitia seangkatannya tengah mencuri waktu bersih-bersih untuk berfoto. _Trashbag_ yang seharusnya mereka buang diletakkan begitu saja di samping pintu. Cari mati rupanya, batin Jaejoong dengan mata menyipit tajam. Oh, tak sadarkah mereka jika ketua BEMJ kita ini sekarang tengah murka?

"Oi, yang di luar!" Jaejoong berteriak. Seketika membuat panitia yang tengah asyik berfoto di halaman menoleh serempak ke arahnya. "Oh bagus ya, sementara yang di sini lagi bersih-bersih, kalian malah sibuk berfoto. Bagus... bagus banget!" Sindirnya tajam.

"Tuh, kan. Kubilang juga apa, Jaejoong pasti akan marah."

"Ini semua salahmu."

"Apa? Sembarangan, yang punya ide 'kan kau tadi."

"Mungkin kalau kita ajakin Jaejoongie foto bareng dia nggak akan marah?"

Serempak ketiga panitia yang lain menoleh ke arah teman mereka, "Apa? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Tidak. Bukan ucapanmu yang salah."

"Lantas?"

"Otakmu itu yang bermasalah."

TWITCH!

Habis sudah kesabaran Jaejoong. Dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena menahan kesal, akhirnya ia pun berteriak lantang.

"Yya! Mau sampai kalian berdiri di sana hah?!"

"Eh, iya Jae. Iya!"

Dalam hitungan detik, keempat panitia itu pun segera membubarkan diri dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. "Dan kau!" tegur Jaejoong pada seorang lelaki tampan yang menjadi fotografer mereka tadi.

Lelaki itu celingukan ke sana kemari, seperti tengah mencari seseorang yang dimaksud Jaejoong.

"Aku?" Tunjuk lelaki itu akhirnya pada diri sendiri. Astaga... tampang sih kece, tapi ternyata telmi, keluh Jaejoong menepuk keningnya frustasi.

"Ya iyalah, siapa lagi memang?" Jaejoong berujar ketus. Tangannya kembali sibuk untuk menggulung karpet dan mengikatnya rapi. "Cepat bersihkan karpet itu! Jangan cuma mau enaknya saja ya!"

"Ta-Tapi aku ini—"

Mata Jaejoong mendelik tajam, ia paling benci kalau ada seseorang yang menentang perintahnya. Meski wajah lelaki itu terbilang tampan, tapi tentu saja dihadapan seorang Kim Jaejoong hal itu tak berefek apapun. "Bilang apa?"

Begitu mendengar nada dingin Jaejoong, lelaki itu pun menelan ludah gugup. Entah kenapa tatapan gadis itu mengandung sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk melaksanakan perintah.

Changmin melongo. Begitu pun seluruh mahasiswa semester satu yang tergabung dalam kepanitiaan. Astaga, lelaki itu 'kan...

Takut-takut berani, Changmin pun mencoba mendekati Jaejoong. Bermaksud menjelaskan identitas dari lelaki tersebut. "Jae-noona, lelaki itu bukan—"

"_Talk less do more."_

"Ta-Tapi noona—"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Changmin, memberikan tatapan maut yang mungkin bisa membangkitkan mumi Firaun dari kematiannya. "Kau mau kusuruh membereskan karpet atau menyapu halaman fakultas, hm?"

Changmin menelan ludah gugup. "Ka-Karpet noona." Jawabnya gemetar. Tubuhnya seketika mengkeret di bawah tatapan intimidasi Jaejoong.

"_Good boy_, lanjutkan kerjamu lagi."

"Permisi, Jaejoong-ssi. Apa kau lihat Lee-senim di sini?" Tanya seorang dosen wanita yang masuk ke ruangan setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Lee-senim?" Jaejoong mengkonfirmasi. Alisnya saling bertaut bingung karena di kampus ini ada begitu banyak dosen bermarga Lee.

"Iya, Lee Donghae. Beliau adalah dosen baru yang mengajar mata kuliah pengantar teknik. Tingginya segini, rambutnya hitam seleher dan wajahnya –ehm- tampan. Kau lihat tidak?" Jelas dosen wanita itu memberi gestur tentang ciri-ciri orang yang dimaksud. Tak lupa kerlingan genitnya saat menyebutkan kata tampan.

"Apa yang Anda maksud orang di sana itu?" Jaejoong menyampingkan badan, membuka jalan agar dosen wanita itu dapat melihat lelaki yang dimaksud. Terlihat Donghae tengah membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada karpet sambil menutup hidung.

"Astaga Donghae-ssi! Apa yang Anda lakukan di sana?! Bukankah Anda alergi debu?" Tergopoh-gopoh, dosen wanita itu pun menghampiri rekannya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

"Jadi... dia itu dosen?"

"Tadi 'kan aku sudah berusaha mengatakannya pada noona, tapi noonanya tidak mau dengar."

Jaejoong menggumam panjang. Tampak menimbang-nimbang keputusan. Dilihatnya dosen wanita itu kini sibuk menepuk punggung Donghae yang tengah terbatuk. "Kau urus dia." Gumam Jaejoong singkat. Nadanya terkesan seperti vonis hakim yang tak dapat dibantah lagi.

"Heh? Kenapa harus aku?!" Protes Changmin tidak terima. Namun saat melihat pelototan Jaejoong, ia pun langsung mingkem di tempat. Menelan habis seluruh protesannya dalam-dalam. "_Yes ma'am_. Segera laksanakan!"

**Lesson 2:** Suka memerintah dan tidak sabaran adalah salah satu ciri khas seorang **Koleris**. Dalam pandangan mereka, semua orang harus ikut bekerja dan terlibat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh bermalas-malasan, karena mereka paling tidak menyukai jika ada 'penonton' dalam tim mereka.

_Doe eyes_ itu memperhatikan selembar kertas ditangannya dengan serius. Beberapa menit yang lalu dosennya telah keluar dan meninggalkan sebuah proyek yang harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Memang sih, waktu yang diberikan cukup lama. Batas pengumpulan tugas paling lambat tanggal 12 Maret 2014, begitulah yang tertera di kertas. Itu berarti masih sekitar dua minggu lagi dari sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, kalau tidak segera dikerjakan yang ada bakal menumpuk.

"Baik, di sini kita ada lima orang. Aku ingin semua tugas terbagi rata." Jaejoong berujar dengan tegas. Menatap satu-persatu anggota kelompoknya yang terdiri dari tiga lelaki dan dua perempuan, termasuk dirinya. "Junsu, bagian laporan kuserahkan padamu."

"Oke."

"Untuk urusan pemilihan material kurasa lebih cocok kalau Yoochun dan Siwon. Mengingat kalian yang paling jeli diantara kita berlima." Tanpa suara keduanya hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Hyukjae, kau dan aku akan melakukan sedikit riset ke pabrik."

"Waa, asik jalan-jalan!"

"Bukan bodoh, ini untuk proyek!" Tegur Jaejoong menjitak Hyukjae. Membuat lelaki pecinta monyet itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

Jaejoong berdehem, berusaha kembali dalam mode serius. Dasar Hyukjae bodoh, membuat suasana kacau saja.

"Baiklah, kita akan berkumpul lagi besok untuk membahasnya. Kusarankan masing-masing dari kita mulai mencari informasi yang berkenaan dengan proyek kali ini. Mau dari internet, buku, atau sumbernya langsung terserah saja."

Kini Jaejoong sedang duduk nyaman di bangku taman belakang fakultas. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu pada _netbook_ hitamnya. Seperti biasa, penampilannya kali ini pun terbilang simpel. Dengan kemeja abu-abu yang lengannya ia singsingkan sebatas siku, celana _jeans_ hitam yang tampak pas dikaki rampingnya, serta sebuah topi abu-abu dengan tulisan Nike disalah satu sisi. Rambut hitam sebahunya tampak ia kuncir tinggi dengan gaya ekor kuda. Sejak dulu Jaejoong memang tidak suka jika memiliki rambut panjang. Karena menurutnya hal itu merepotkan dan tidak praktis. Dan beruntung baginya karena memiliki kekasih seperti Yunho. Lelaki tampan yang menjabat ketua BEM Fakultas Teknik itu tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal penampilannya yang terkesan tomboy.

Disaat tengah serius menatap layar, tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan topinya diangkat oleh seseorang. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun ia sudah bisa menduga siapa pelakunya. Ya, siapa lagi yang berani melakukan hal ini selain kekasihnya?

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Cukup duduk di sampingku dan jangan macam-macam." Ancam Jaejoong yang mengundang kekehan geli dari Yunho. Dengan santai Jung muda itu pun mengambil tempat duduk kosong di samping Jaejoong.

"Sedang apa?"

"Cari informasi."

"Tugas?"

"Hm."

Hening menyelimuti kedua sejoli itu. Hal ini ditambah dengan suasana taman belakang fakultas yang memang sepi karena hari sudah menjelang senja. Di tengah keheningan itu, tiba-tiba Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan ulah Yunho yang dengan seenaknya mengambil _netbook_ yang sedang ia gunakan. Tanpa rasa bersalah atau takut, lelaki berwajah kecil itu meletakkan _netbook_ Jaejoong di kolong bangku taman. Menjadikan pangkuan Jaejoong sebagai bantal dan membaringkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sana.

"Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku sedang sibuk—"

"Ck, santailah. Aku cuma ingin berbaring sebentar."

"Carilah tempat berbaring yang lain, jangan di sini! Kau pikir pahaku bantal apa?!"

"Aduh Boojae, kamu ini berisik sekali sih. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya 'kan istirahat sebentar?"

"Tapi tidak di—"

"Lihat, bahkan kantung matamu hampir menyamai si panda Tao."

EH?

"Lima menit, setelah itu aku akan bangun."

Jaejoong menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Oh, baiklah. Hanya lima menit saja 'kan? Lagipula sepertinya ia juga butuh sedikit istirahat. Mengingat semalam ia hanya tidur dua jam karena mengerjakan tugas.

Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya Jaejoong pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi ia tahan-tahan nampaknya sudah mencapai ambang batas.

Yunho membuka mata. Mengamati sejenak struktur wajah sang kekasih yang kini tertidur pulas. Sebenarnya tadi ia hanya pura-pura tidur agar Jaejoong mau beristirahat barang sebentar. Gadis itu kebiasaan, jika sudah serius menekuni sesuatu pasti sampai lupa istirahat. Dan kalau sudah begitu pasti ujung-ujungnya akan sakit. Oleh sebab itulah Yunho selalu mengontrol keadaan Jaejoong, mengingatkannya untuk makan teratur dan beristirahat yang cukup. Ia hanya tidak ingin kekasihnya yang cantik ini sampai tumbang lagi seperti dulu.

"_Sleep well my princess."_ Bisik Yunho sebelum mengecup kening Jaejoong lama. Jika sampai Jaejoong mendengar ia memanggilnya _'princess'_, pasti gadis itu akan langsung mengamuk.

Dengan lembut Yunho mengangkat tubuh mungil Jaejoong, membawanya ke atas pangkuannya dan terakhir mendekapnya erat. Membiarkan kepala hitam sang kekasih bersandar dibahu kokoh miliknya.

**Lesson 3: **Pandai mengorganisasi dan mendelegasikan pekerjaan. Aset terbesar orang **Koleris yang Kuat** adalah kemampuannya melebihi siapapun ditambah bakatnya dalam mengorganisasi. Kalau dia melihat tugas, seketika dia tahu bagaimana tugas itu harus ditangani. Dia tahu bantuan apa yang akan diperolehnya dan dengan cepat membagi tugas diantara kelompok. Namun terkadang, sifatnya yang _workaholic_ cenderung membuat mereka sulit untuk bisa rileks.

Ruang rapat BEM Fakultas Teknik kini terlihat ramai oleh para anggota BEMF maupun perwakilan dari BEMJ. Mereka duduk di atas kursi yang telah disediakan panitia dengan posisi melingkar. Hal tersebut sengaja dilakukan agar memudahkan mereka dalam bertukar pendapat, berdebat, atau pun mengambil keputusan.

"—maka dari itu saya mengusulkan, agar seluruh ketua dari tiap jurusan dimasukkan ke dalam divisi acara pada proker kali ini."

"Interupsi." Pernyataan singkat Jaejoong langsung menyedot seluruh perhatian ke arahnya.

"Ya, Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Saya kurang setuju dengan pendapat Anda." Ucapnya tegas memandang seluruh peserta rapat. "Begini, kalau seluruh ketua BEMJ masuk ke dalam satu divisi yang sama, secara tidak langsung Anda telah membatasi kebebasan yang lain untuk mengisi posisi itu. Bagaimana kalau ada anggota lain yang ternyata memiliki kemampuan lebih dibanding ketua BEMJ mereka dalam merancang acara? Lagipula, beberapa dari ketua BEMJ 'kan biasanya selalu SIBUK." Jaejoong berujar sarkastik dan sengaja menekankan kata 'sibuk' pada akhir kalimatnya. Ia lemparkan pandangan mengejek ke arah Go Ahra -ketua BEM Jurusan Teknik Kimia- yang sebelum ini hanya fokus pada _blackberry_ miliknya.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau hubungan keduanya sangatlah buruk. Hal ini dipicu oleh rasa sakit hati Ahra saat Yunho menolaknya dan lebih memilih untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong. Padahal dari segi kefeminiman serta kepopuleran, Ahra jelas berada jauh di atas Jaejoong. Ia bahkan disematkan gelar sebagai primadona kampus. Gadis yang paling diinginkan oleh seluruh mahasiswa. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Meski parasnya cantik, tapi dia itu tomboy, sudah begitu angkuh dan terkenal akan ketegasannya yang membuat banyak mahasiswa enggan mendekat. Jangankan mendekat deh, bahkan melirik saja mereka harus berpikir ulang.

Mata Ahra menyipit, oh tidak perlu otak seorang jenius pun ia sudah dapat menangkap maksud kalimat Jaejoong dengan baik. Ahra menggeram, batinnya kini terasa panas akibat dibakar api kemarahan.

_Bitch!_

"Interupsi!"

"Ya, Ahra-ssi?"

"Kupikir pendapat Kim Jaejoong tadi sangat tidak _irrelevant_." Ekspresi Jaejoong berubah. Wajah putihnya perlahan mulai dihiasi rona merah, seperti menahan amarah yang siap meledak. Apa tadi katanya? _Irrelevant?_ Berani sekali nenek sihir itu bicara lancang! "Seperti yang telah kita semua tahu. Seluruh ketua BEMJ di sini adalah orang-orang berpengalaman dan sangat profesional. Apalagi kita telah merasakan sendiri bagaimana LKM dan LKMM. Tentunya dengan seluruh pengalaman dan kemampuan itu, seharusnya kita bisa membuat isi dan susunan acara menjadi lebih sukses dari yang sebelumnya bukan?"

Sebagian dari peserta rapat mengangguk setuju, sementara yang lain memutuskan untuk tetap netral. Melihat reaksi positif dari sekitarnya, Ahra pun tersenyum mengejek. Seakan membalas dendam atas perkataan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Brengsek! Geram Jaejoong kesal. Buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih karena tekanan yang ia berikan.

Yunho yang berada cukup jauh dari kursi Jaejoong berusaha memberikan sinyal kepada kekasihnya agar tetap menjaga sikap. Ia tahu dengan baik bagaimana temperamen Jaejoong yang gampang terpicu. Bahkan hanya karena hal sepele sekali pun. Dan ia tidak ingin sampai terjadi keributan di dalam ruang rapat. Ini adalah forum terhormat, dan harus diperlakukan secara terhormat pula.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama, saya putuskan untuk mengambil _break_ selama sepuluh menit. Setelah itu barulah kita berdiskusi lagi untuk mengambil keputusan akhir." Ucap ketua rapat memutuskan.

"Boo, tahanlah sedikit emosimu." Yunho berbisik saat telah berada di samping Jaejoong. Diusapnya lengan atas Jaejoong dengan lembut, hingga membuat otot sang kekasih yang semula tegang kembali rileks.

"Tapi nenek sihir itu kurang ajar Yunnie!" Jaejoong membela diri. Suaranya terdengar dalam dan penuh amarah.

"Iya, tapi kita 'kan sedang dalam forum Boo." Mendengar alasan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendecih. Tanpa perlu dibilang juga ia sudah tahu!

Yunho menghela napas berat, terkadang sifat keras kepala Jaejoong membuatnya sedikit frustasi. "Yunho, bisa ke sini sebentar?" Yunho menoleh, rupanya salah satu rekan kepengurusannya memanggil. "Ingat, jaga sikap." Tekan Yunho untuk terakhir kali, kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menjawabnya dengan gerutuan.

"Jae-noona~, kesal sekali kayaknya." Sapa Changmin yang mengambil duduk di samping Jaejoong. Diantara sekian banyak juniornya dikepengurusan, Jaejoong memang terbilang dekat dengan Changmin. Di samping sifat Changmin yang _easygoing_, lelaki penggila makanan itu juga paling empuk kalau dijadikan sasaran _bully_. Mengingat Jaejoong selalu mengancam Changmin dengan masakan buatannya jika juniornya itu berani bertingkah macam-macam.

Namun pembullyan di sini bukan pembullyan serius seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan lho ya. Hanya sebatas jitakan dan tarik kuping saja kok. Itu pun dilakukan bukan karena dilandasi rasa dendam atau hal-hal negatif lainnya. Tapi karena Jaejoong begitu menyayangi Changmin layaknya adik sendiri. Mengingat Jaejoong sangat tidak ahli dalam menunjukkan afeksinya kepada seseorang, maka ia menunjukkannya dengan cara 'mengasari' orang itu. "Tidak baik lho noona kalau mendendam begitu."

"Siapa yang dendam? Aku hanya tidak suka dengan gaya dan cara bicaranya saja." Elak Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin memutar mata. Bukannya itu sama saja? "Eh, kau minum apa itu?"

"Oh? Ini maksudnya?" Gumam Changmin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong. "Ini obat pencahar noona. Sudah tiga hari ini aku memang susah buang air, jadi kuminum saja."

"Makanya, jangan rakus!" Changmin cemberut, ekspresinya kala itu sangat lucu ditambah dengan wajahnya yang memang _baby face_. Membuat Jaejoong kontan saja tak bisa lagi menahan tawa.

Tunggu dulu, obat pencahar dia bilang?

Jaejoong termenung selama beberapa saat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian sebuah ide nista pun terlintas diotaknya. "Minnie, aku minta tiga."

"Eh, buat apa? Apa noona bermasalah juga?"

Jaejoong terkekeh misterius, membuat bulu kuduk Changmin entah kenapa jadi merinding seketika. Rasanya hawa di ruang rapat ini jadi lebih dingin dan mencekam dari biasanya. "Bermasalah? Ya, aku **sangat... sangat... bermasalah**. Oleh karena itulah aku ingin menggunakan ini untuk menyelesaikan masalahku. Segera."

Uh, oh, sepertinya Changmin mencium sesuatu yang tidak benar di sini.

"Hey, Ahra. Kau kenapa?" Bisik salah satu teman Ahra begitu melihat gelagatnya yang tak nyaman duduk dikursi. Rapat baru saja dimulai lima menit yang lalu dan semua peserta rapat kini tengah bersiap untuk melakukan _voting_.

"Aduh, tidak tahu nih. Tiba-tiba saja perutku jadi sakit begini." Ahra memegangi perutnya dengan dua tangan. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu tersiksa seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Memang kau makan apa tadi?"

"Issh... aku tidak makan apa-apa, cuma minum air putih yang disediakan panitia." Jawabnya mendesis. Terlihat masih menderita sekali dengan rasa sakit yang ia alami.

Sementara dikursi seberang, cukup jauh dari Ahra. Jaejoong tengah berjuang untuk menahan tawanya yang siap meledak. Kedua bahunya bahkan sampai gemetar ketika melihat ekspresi Ahra yang tersiksa.

Rasakan saja, siapa suruh cari gara-gara denganku?

PREEET!

Dan suara asing itu pun membuat suasana ruang rapat langsung hening seketika. Semua peserta rapat terdiam, saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mencari darimana sumber suara itu berasal.

"Emm, aku... harus ke toilet. Permisi!"

Ahra berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Satu tangannya terlihat menutupi bokongnya yang dibalut rok pendek. Disusul kemudian oleh rekan satu kepengurusannya yang sebelumnya meminta maaf karena meninggalkan rapat tiba-tiba. Begitu memastikan keduanya telah keluar ruangan, tawa Jaejoong pun akhirnya pecah juga. Bahkan wajah putihnya sampai merona merah karena menahan geli sejak tadi.

Melihat semua itu Yunho pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tanpa perlu melakukan penyelidikan mendalam, ia sudah tahu kalau ini semua adalah ulah jahil kekasihnya.

**Lesson 4: **Orang koleris sangathobi mengkritik tapi paling benci kalau dikritik. Tidak hanya itu, mereka pun cenderung gampang mendendam jika ada orang lain yang membuat masalah dengan mereka.

Mata musang Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. Namun gadis itu tak gentar. Ia justru menatap balik Yunho dengan tatapan serupa. "Kamu 'kan, yang menaruh obat itu ke dalam minuman Ahra?"

"Apa?"

Yunho memutar matanya, "Boo..." Kata Jung muda itu mengingatkan. Nadanya terdengar sedikit lelah namun tetap mengancam.

"Apa? Memang bukan aku kok yang melakukannya." Jawab Jaejoong mengelak. "Mungkin saja itu ulahnya sendiri."

"Apapun alasanmu aku ingin hari ini kau meminta maaf pada Ahra."

"_What?!_ Untuk apa aku meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tak pernah kuperbuat? Terlebih dengan nenek sihir itu, _BIG NO!_" Jaejoong berujar tegas. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada membentuk huruf X besar.

"Boojae—"

"Kalau kau sangat menginginkan aku meminta maaf pada nenek sihir itu, kau suruh dia sujud dulu dihadapanku. Kalau tidak, lupakan soal urusan minta maaf ini."

Jaejoong berbalik. Kedua kakinya ia hentakkan dengan kasar. Kemudian tanpa menoleh pada Yunho lagi, ia pun membanting pintu ruang BEMF Teknik. Menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang keras hingga membuat jam dinding serta beberapa tropi penghargaan yang ada di sana bergetar.

Tangan Yunho memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Rasa pusing dikepalanya entah kenapa semakin mendera. Nampaknya ia jugalah yang harus turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

**Lesson 5:** Orang bertipe koleris sangat sulit mengaku salah, apalagi meminta maaf. Mereka juga tidak menyukai air mata serta emosi. Karena menurutnya, air mata hanya akan membuat mereka terlihat lemah.

Hujan deras disertai badai mendera sejak hampir enam jam tanpa henti. Membuat sungai-sungai disekitar meluap karena bobot air yang tak dapat lagi mereka tampung. Beberapa pohon besar juga banyak yang tumbang akibat tersambar petir.

Jaejoong memandang keluar jendela dengan raut khawatir. Ia dan beberapa panitia kini terjebak dalam sebuah villa. Tanpa listrik, tanpa sinyal, ditambah akses jalan yang terputus karena badai. Benar-benar di luar rencana. Siapa yang menduga kalau dimusim panas seperti ini akan turun hujan badai?

Di tengah berbagai pemikiran yang berkecamuk diotaknya, tiba-tiba suara teriakan Heechul membawa Jaejoong pada kesadaran. "Jae, ini gawat!"

"Ada apa?"

"Junsu sakit, demamnya sangat tinggi dan ia tak henti-hentinya menggigil." Lapor Heechul dengan napas terengah. Bahkan Jaejoong dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang mulai panik.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di kamarku, tadi aku sempat memberinya _paracetamol_ tapi demamnya tak kunjung turun."

Sesampainya di kamar Heechul, Jaejoong pun langsung mengecek keadaan Junsu. Benar saja, tubuh gadis itu begitu panas. Mungkin panasnya bisa mencapai 39 derajat. "Ini campak." Gumam Jaejoong saat melihat ruam-ruam kemerahan disekitar leher dan belakang telinga Junsu.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang membawa obat campak?"

Semua yang ada di sana menggeleng kompak. Sudah ia duga. Jaejoong beranjak keluar ruangan, disusul Heechul yang ternyata mengekorinya. "Jae kau mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul sedikit khawatir saat melihat Jaejoong yang mengenakan jas hujan dan sepatu _boots_ lengkap. Apa yang mau dilakukan gadis Kim itu dengan cuaca ekstrim di luar sana?

"Cari tanaman obat."

"Hah? Tapi diluar sedang badai Jae, bahkan jarak pandang saja semakin menipis. Mustahil kau bisa—" Menyadari ia telah berbuat kesalahan fatal, Heechul pun langsung membekap mulutnya. Gawat, ia sudah menyebutkan satu kata terlarang yang tak boleh disebutkan. Sebuah seringai kecil terpatri dibibir Jaejoong. Mustahil? Oh, tidak pernah ada kata mustahil dalam kamus seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jas hujan, memastikan bahwa air tak akan mengenai kepalanya. Mata besarnya kala itu bersinar penuh keyakinan. "Tetap awasi Junsu, jangan sampai dia sendirian. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Ta-Tapi Jae—" Heechul terpaksa menelan kembali seluruh protesannya saat Jaejoong telah menutup pintu villa. Menyisakan ia yang hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah berbuat teledor.

Keesokan paginya, bertepatan dengan hujan yang mulai reda. Yunho beserta panitia lain pun berhasil menjangkau villa Jaejoong dan kawan-kawan. Meski ekspresi Jung muda itu terbilang datar, namun setitik rasa khawatir tercermin dari mata musangnya.

"Jaejoong dimana?"

"Masih istirahat di kamarnya."

Istirahat? Memangnya dia sakit?

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Yunho, Heechul hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, kok. Jaejoong tidak sakit. Ia cuma kelelahan karena kurang tidur saja." Mendengar penjelasan itu Yunho tanpa sadar menghela napas lega. Ah, syukurlah. Ia pikir tadi ada apa-apa. "Oh iya, Yun. Kalau Jaejoong bangun nanti, tolong sampaikan terima kasih kami padanya. Dan bilang juga tak usah khawatir lagi, karena demam Junsu sudah mulai turun. Kamarnya dipaling pojok sebelah kiri." Lanjut Heechul menambahkan.

Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu lebih jauh lagi. Ia membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Bahkan sebisa mungkin tak ingin menimbulkan suara. Dapat ia lihat sosok sang kekasih tengah tertidur menyamping dengan memeluk sebuah guling. Karena pada dasarnya Jaejoong memang 'jabrah' kalau tidur, maka selimut yang seharusnya menutupi tubuhnya sudah terhampar begitu saja di lantai. Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, astaga bahkan hanya karena hal kecil saja gadis itu sudah bisa membuatnya terhibur.

Kaki panjang Yunho melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kamar, menghampiri ranjang sang kekasih yang masih tertidur pulas. "Boo, bangunlah."

Hening, bahkan tak ada pergerakan apapun yang terjadi. Tak menyerah, Yunho pun kembali mencoba. Namun hasilnya tetap tak berubah.

Merasa percuma saja menggunakan cara biasa, maka Yunho akhirnya mengambil langkah ekstrim. Ia menunduk, mendekatkan wajah tampannya dengan wajah cantik Jaejoong. Diciumnya bibir plum itu dengan bibir tebal miliknya. Melumat bagian bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. Memanfaatkan celah kecil yang tercipta dari bibir Jaejoong untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga manis sang kekasih.

Suara desahan mulai terdengar dari arah Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho menyeringai kecil dalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti, akhirnya _doe eyes_ itu pun mulai terbuka.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lho, kenapa ada wajah Yunho di atas wajahnya? Dan lagi, sensasi basah dibibirnya ini...

"Gyaaa! Pelecehan seksual!" Teriak Jaejoong heboh begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Napasnya terlihat tersengal dan wajahnya memerah karena marah, atau... malu? Entahlah, toh Yunho tetap bersikap tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga." Kata Yunho dengan wajah santai.

"Kau menciumku saat aku masih tidur?!" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Napasnya masih tersengal dan wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan pacarku, ada masalah memang?"

"Tentu saja masalah! Aku 'kan belum sikat gigi!"

Pernyataan spontan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menyeringai. "Jadi kalau sudah sikat gigi aku bebas melumat bibirmu sepuasku begitu?"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna, "Y-Ya nggaklah! Kau pikir bibirku ini permen apa?"

"Tadi Heechul bilang terima kasih, dan tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal keadaan Junsu." Jelas Yunho mengganti topik.

"Benarkah? Jadi demamnya sudah turun?" Tanya Jaejoong senang yang dijawab Yunho dengan gumaman singkat. Segera saja ia menendang gulingnya dan bermaksud lari ke kamar Junsu untuk mengeceknya langsung.

GREB!

"Kamu mau kemana Boojae?" Secara tiba-tiba lengan kekar Yunho telah melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Menahan pergerakan gadis Kim itu bahkan sebelum kedua kakinya berhasil menapaki lantai.

"K-Kau mau apa Yun?!" Jaejoong mulai gugup. Pasalnya, posisi mereka kini sangatlah intim. Jaejoong yang berada di atas pangkuan Yunho dengan wajah saling berhadapan. Bahkan hidung mereka telah menempel satu sama lain.

Yunho menunduk, dikecupnya daun telinga Jaejoong dengan gerakan sensual. "Kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku ingin berbuat 'sesuatu' pada pacarku?"

"Apa maksud— mmpph!" Jaejoong tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat bibir tebal Yunho melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Padahal hanya satu hari mereka tak bertemu, tapi rasanya ia sudah begitu rindu akan rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir plum Jaejoong.

Desahan kecil keluar dari sela-sela ciuman mereka. Terutama Jaejoong. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas betapa Yunho sangat bergairah saat ini.

Jaejoong meremas rambut hitam Yunho. Seolah terbawa oleh permainan yang lelaki itu lakukan. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya terpejam, merasakan saat lidah handal Yunho mulai menerobos 'gua' hangatnya yang basah.

Namun saat Jaejoong mulai terlarut dalam ciuman panas mereka, secara tiba-tiba Yunho justru melepaskanya begitu saja. Lelaki tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke atas bahunya bagai mengangkat karung beras. "Yunnie, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat turunkan aku!" Jaejoong meronta. Dipukulnya punggung Yunho sekuat yang ia bisa, bahkan kakinya pun ikut menendang-nendang. Berharap kekasih gilanya akan melepaskan dia saat ini juga.

Yunho terkekeh, "Tidak sebelum kamu sikat gigi. Ah, dan mungkin mandi. Lalu setelah itu aku akan menagih janjimu yang tadi."

"Apa? Kapan aku berjanji? Hey—"

Tanpa keduanya sadari, beberapa panitia telah menempelkan telinga mereka pada pintu kamar Jaejoong. Mencuri dengar pembicaraan sepasang kekasih itu sejak awal.

"Tenanglah sedikit sayang, kamu nggak ingin 'kan mengecewakan para panitia yang sedang menguping kita?"

HEGH! Dia tahu! Batin seluruh panitia yang berada di luar pintu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Apa?"

"Nah, sekarang lekas buka bajumu. Atau... kau ingin agar aku yang membukakannya saja?"

"Arrgh, dasar beruang mesum!"

**Lesson 6:** Unggul dalam keadaan darurat dan berkembang karena tantangan. Tidak pernah ada kata mustahil bagi seorang Koleris. Jika Anda mengatakan hal itu di depan mereka, justru itu hanya akan menambah semangat mereka untuk bisa melakukannya.

—Orang **Koleris yang Kuat** adalah orang yang dinamis, memimpikan hal-hal mustahil dan bertujuan meraih bintang yang berada di luar jangkauannya. **Koleris yang Kuat** selalu mengincar, meraih dan berhasil. Dia punya watak yang paling mudah dipahami dan mudah diajak bergaul, selama Anda hidup mengikuti peraturan emasnya: "Lakukan dengan cara saya, SEKARANG!".

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The challenge of leadership is to be strong, but not rude; be kind, but not weak; be bold, but not bully; be thoughtful, but not lazy; be humble, but not timid; be proud, but not arrogant; have humour, but without folly.— Jim Rohn**_

**FIN**

**A/N: **Pada dasarnya, kepribadian manusia itu disusun oleh empat kepribadian, yakni Koleris, Melankolis, Sanguinis dan Phlegmatis. Hanya saja kadar setiap orang berbeda-beda. Tapi biasanya, ada dua kepribadian dominan yang membentuk pribadi seseorang.

**Personality Parade: YunJae Version [COMPLETE]**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


End file.
